Forbbiden Love
by Himet
Summary: ghnmì
1. 1

Pairing Naruto Hinata

Berbohong kata itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini. Baru hendak pulang dari perusahaan setelah lelah mengerjakan beberapa proyek, tiba-tiba Kiba menghentikan dan mengajak makan malam dulu sebelum pulang.

Katanya makan malam sebagai rekan kantor, nyatanya bukan makan malam seperti yang dipikirkan.

Naruto tertipu, yang Kiba maksud makan malam tak lain tak bukan adalah memakan kupu-kupu malam. Mau tak mau terpaksa mereka berdua yang telah dikibuli masuk ke dalam klub, di mana dunia malam menjadi surga dunia.

Dengan tak berdosanya Kiba merangkul bahu kedua rekan kantornya, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Keduanya mendesah malas dalam kepasrahan.

"Ayolah kawan, sekali-kali kita berhibur diri di sini. Asyik loh."

Paparan Kiba membuat Naruto berdecak malas mendengarnya. "Masalahnya aku sudah menikah, tolol."

"...dan aku sudah punya anak."

Kiba terbahak. "Hey hey, aku tak menyuruh kalian poligami tahu." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari menikmati tawa. Sungguh lucu.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lelaki bertato dikedua pipi itu menarik tengkuk si Pelayan lalu dengan bersusah payah mengatakan. "Bawakan yang paling mahal." Untunglah berhasil tersampaikan. Ini efek tertawa.

Naruto muak ditertawakan, begitu pula Shikamaru. Temanlah yang menjadi alasan mereka berdiam diri. Sesama pejuang yang meniti karier di perusahaan ternama, Hyuga corp.

No problem jika sesekali mengikuti ajakan teman sendiri.

Sekepergian Pelayan tadi, barulah kini Kiba dapat mengendalikan diri. Tawa bahaknya berangsur reda.

Shikamaru mendesah malas. Ia memaklumi sikap Kiba yang terkadang normal kadang pula abnormal. Bila kumat dia bisa menjadi gila sendiri, contohnya seperti saat ini.

"Istrimu galak loh Shika~, sesekali cari yang lemah gemulai dan lembut. Tidak untuk menikah ya." Kiba mengerling nakal pada Shikamaru yang hanya memajang tampang malas seperti tidak punya semangat hidup. "Untuk bersenang-senang saja, kita 'kan baru gajihan." Imbuhnya.

Naruto menyanggah dagu dengan malas. Ia tak menikmati tempat ini, padahal musik BREAKBEAT sangat menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan. Tipuan Kiba merusak mood baiknya.

"Ck. Terserah apa katamu." Shikamaru menguap. "Mendokusai."

Kiba mendengus keras. "Kemalasanmu membuat repot." Cibirnya terhadap Shikamaru. Lelaki berkuncir itu acuh dan malah mendaratkan kepala di atas meja beralas lengan.

"Terpaksa aku harus berbohong kepada Istriku." Naruto mengeluh. Berbohong bukan sifat dalam dirinya, namun mau bagaimana lagi kalau keadaan yang mendesak.

Pelayan tadi datang lagi. Sesuai pesanan Kiba, si pelayan membawakan satu botol anggur bermerk bersama tiga buah gelas dalam satu nampan, dan disajikan di depan mereka bertiga.

Merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi, sang Pelayan lekas menjauh agar tidak mengganggu kenyaman pelanggan.

"Bukan 'kah selama ini kau sendiri hidup dalam kebohongan?" Kiba menuangkan bir ke dalam gelas kosong mereka lalu ia bagikan satu persatu.

"..." Naruto bungkam. Malas bicara, ia pun meraih gelas bir kemudian menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk.

Shikamaru melirik Naruto. Hanya sesaat, lantas ia kembali menutup mata. Menikmati musik DEJAVU dengan sikap tenang.

Kiba menambahkan minuman mereka. Ia juga menghabiskannya serentak dengan Naruto. "Kau terpaksa menikahi Putri sulung Hyuga karena sudah terikat kontrak, meskipun wanita itu cantik tapi aku tahu kalau kau tidak tertarik kepadanya. Sikapmu biasa saja."

Naruto mendengarkan semua ucapan Kiba dalam diam. Ia memilih menikmati bir ini, biarpun rasanya pahit tapi tidak sepahit hidup yang ia jalani.

Menikah disaat masih ingin melajang. Sialnya, pernikahan itu terjadi karena kontrak. Naruto dibuat harus menandatangi sebuah surat oleh pemimpin Hyuga corp tanpa membacanya lebih dulu, dan ternyata surat tersebut berisikan surat kontrak perjanjian.

Naruto dipaksa menikahi Putri sulung Hyuga tanpa persetujuan darinya. Yang ditulis dalam surat ia mau menikahi Putri sulung Hyuga asalkan mendapat jabatan, padahal jika tahu akan menikah lebih baik ia menjadi pengangguran daripada hidup menderita batin.

Dunia ini terlalu kejam.

Ocehan Kiba berlangsung, namun sejak tadi tidak didengarkan oleh Naruto. Ia lewatkan begitu saja sebagaimana angin berlalu. Jika ingat penipuan waktu itu hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit lagi, lebih baik ia diam. Mengamuk percuma, tetap saja tidak akan merubah keadaan.

Kiba tahu benar yang terjadi kepada Naruto, tapi tak sepantasnya dia mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi. Sudah satu tahun berlalu, alangkah baiknya tutup mulut seperti yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru.

Seorang Kiba Inuzuka gemar sekali membuat onar. Jika saja mood sedang baik, Naruto tak kan segan menampar mulut lancang Kiba di tempat keramaian ini.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis karena membayangkan amukan Naruto. "Kau beruntung, Kiba." Ia membatin. Kiba memang selalu lupa bahwa Naruto juga bisa menggila.

Bola mata Naruto berputar malas. Ia muak melihat wajah menyebalkan Kiba, lantas memilih mengalihkan pandangan. Mengedarkan mata di sekitar tempat. Ramai. Di sini banyak yang sedang bergoyang mengikuti gilanya musik. Mereka terlihat seperti orang mabuk. Efek menggunakan obat terlarang yang membuat candu terhadap si pemakai.

Terkadang dunia malam terkesan menakutkan.

Sesuatu yang mencurigakan berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. Keningnya bertekuk guna menajamkan tatapan, dan benar saja. Ia memang tidak salah lihat.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" Sesegera mungkin Kiba bertanya begitu melihat Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Dance."

Balasan itu singkat, simple dan yang pasti jelas. Kiba tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Naruto terhibur,. Ia kasihan melihat teman pirangnya itu hidup dalam keterpaksaan. Menikah tanpa cinta. Ditipu. Tidak punya keluarga pula. Begitulah nasib anak panti asuhan.

Status Naruto tidak jelas. Begitulah nasib hidupnya. Namikaze nama belakang yang diberikan oleh perawat panti, Kiba tahu karena hidup yang ia jalani sama menyedihkannya dengan Naruto.

Mereka tidak punya keluarga, bedanya Naruto sudah menikah sementara Kiba masih setia dengan status lajangnya.

"Ck. Mendokusai." Shikmaru kembali berdecak. Ia bangun lalu mengambil minuman. Menemani Kiba yang ditinggal sendiri.

Naruto bergabung dalam keramaian. Melewati mereka yang bergoyang liar di bawah pengaruh obat dan musik.

Gadis itu merangkulkan lengan pada leher sang pria. Senyum miring khas Putri Hyuga terpatri manis di paras jelitanya, semakin membuat senang lawan bergoyang.

Keduanya menikmati musik dengan tubuh bergoyang.

Bibir peach milik gadis dengan surai indigo itu tampil mengkilap kala tersorot lampu disko. Basah dan menggoda. Bentuknya yang mungil membuat setiap pria meneguk ludah saat mengamatinya.

Sasuke tergoda. Kepala berjambulnya dirundukan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan yang berarti mengartikan Hinata juga menginginkan sebuah ciuman.

Ini kesempatan.

Padahal sedikit lagi. Baru tersentuh ujung bibir, secara tiba-tiba Hinata menjauhkan kepala. Menariknya kebelakang dengan segera waktu tanpa sengaja mata bewarna biru tajam menatap dirinya dari belakang Sasuke. Dekat sekali.

Dari balik kacamata bening itu tersirat tatapan tajam nan mematikan sampai membuat Hinata terdiam.

Sasuke mengernyit heran melihat perubahan pada Hinata. Gadis itu tidak lagi bergoyang mengikuti musik house, malah diam seperti patung. Sayang sekali mereka gagal berciuman.

Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi semacam apapun. Tidak ada tanda kecemburuan, entah bagaimana cara lelaki itu mengendalikan diri.

Hinata mengatupkan rahang. "Sial." Tak ia sangka akan semenyakitkan ini ketika melihat ketidakcemburuan Naruto. Harusnya dalam pertemuan tak sengaja ini menyakiti bagi pria itu, namun tampaknya angan-angan Hinata terlalu tinggi.

x X x

Siakapnya acuh. Tak sedikitpun merasa telah melakukan kesalahan setelah malam-malam kelayapan di luar, masuk ke klub bersama teman-teman nakal tanpa memikirkan diri.

Gadis itu.

Naruto menggeram.

Dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Nakal dan liar.

Hinata mendesah malas. Kedua kakinya diangkat naik ke sofa, ia lalu merebahkan diri sambil bermain handpone. Mengabaikan Naruto yang tengah mondar-mandir tak tentu.

Sikap tak peduli Hinata membuat Naruto terhenti dari aktifitas tak bergunanya. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari sofa tempat Hinata berbaring. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil menatap gadis itu dengan sorot tajam.

"Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak berulah."

Dari suaranya terdengar marah. Hinata sadar benar akan hal tersebut, namun ia tetap cuek karena tahu Naruto tidak akan bisa menyentuh barang sehelai rambutnya.

"La~la~la~"

Naruto menangkup wajah. Astaga, rasanya ia ingin mengamuk habis-habisan di rumah ini. Ingin sekali ia hancurkan semua isi-isinya.

"Kumohon... sekali saja jadilah anak baik."

Hinata melirik Naruto. "...aku sudah cukup baik kok." Jawabnya datar lalu kembali bermain dengan handpone.

"Tidak." Naruto melepas kacamata frame miliknya untuk memijit pangkal hidung. "Kau nakal... kau sangat liar." Kelopak sipitnya terkatup selama melakukan pemijatan.

Hinata mendesah kasar. "Sadarlah, aku nakal gara-gara siapa?" Ia bangun dengan cepat. Kembali duduk seperti awal memasuki rumah. "Kaulah yang menjadi gara-gara kenakalanku." Naruto menatapnya dengan tangan berjuntai di sisi tubuh. Kacamatanya masih berada dalam genggaman. "...kau dan Sara."

"Ada apa ini?"

Kedatangan seseorang mengintrupsi perdebatan mereka. Hinata melayangkan tatapan sinis kepada si pendatang.

Naruto memutar kepala kebelakang. Menatap Sara yang baru saja kembali dari Rumah Sakit. "Hanya masalah kecil." Jawabnya lalu tersenyum sebagai sambutan atas kepulangan Istri nya.

Sara menilik lengan Naruto, di mana saat ini Hinata sedang duduk anteng disofa ruang tamu. "Sekarang apa lagi, Hinata?" Tanyanya.

Gadis itu mendecih pelan. Masa bodoh dengan pasutri tersebut, ia memilih pergi dari tempat memuakan ini. Berlari meniti anak tangga dengan penuh kekesalan, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sara berduaan.

Hening.

Naruto mengenakan kembali kacamata kotak miliknya. "Anak itu ketahuan bermain di klub." Jelasnya sejujur mungkin. Ia tak suka berbohong selagi tidak ada yang memaksa.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" Terang saja Sara terkejut. Biarpun Hinata adik tirinya bukan berarti tidak ia sayangi, bahkan lebih ia sayangi daripada menyayangi adik sendiri.

Ayah Sara dan Ibu Hinata menikah empat belas tahun lalu, pada saat usianya sepuluh tahun. Ia mendapat Ibu tiri baik hati serta adik manis yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Onee-Chan.

Sekarang adik kecil itu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa berparas jelita. Dari usia tujuh tahun hingga beranjak kedua puluh satu tahun. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya saudara kandung. Mereka sangat dekat dan sering berbagi dalam segala hal.

Bahkan kedekatan mereka melebihi saudara sedarah.

Namun sayang, sejak satu tahun belakangan ini Hinata telah banyak berubah. Tidak ada lagi adik kecil manis milik Sara. Dia telah berengkarnasi menjadi gadis jahat penyimpan benci.

Entah benci kepada siapa, tetapi yang Sara tahu Hinata hanya benci kepada Ibu dan Ayah tirinya dengan alasan pilih kasih. Mereka memang pilih kasih, ini dan itu selalu Sara yang dinomor satukan, sementara Hinata disisihkan seperti statusnya sebagai anak tiri.

Biarpun disikapi tidak adil, kasih sayang Hinata kepada Sara tidak merubah apapun. Mereka saling menyangi sepanjang masa, hingga akhirnya perubahan drastis Hinata terjadi setelah Sara menikah dengan Naruto.

Sayangnya Sara tidak menyadari penyebab kebencian Hinata terhadap dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa Hinata membenci dirinya, yang ia tahu Hinata sayang padanya.

Antara benci dan sayang. Hinata terjebak dalam dua perasaan yang saling berlawanan. Benci dan sayang berpadu menjadi satu kepada sang kakak.

"Syukurlah ketahuan olehmu." Sara tersenyum lega. Sebagai kakak ipar Naruto sudah menjalani tugas layaknya seorang Ayah. Dia Suami terhebat, tidak sia-sia ia menangis dan memohon kepada sang Ayah tirinya untuk dinikahkan dengan Naruto.

"Hanya kebetulan, kalau bukan karena Kiba aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada Hinata."

Sara mendekat pada Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa mendidik Hinata tanpamu. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu." Ia lantas menarik Suami nya. Memeluk erat tubuh tegap tersebut.

Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Sara. "Kita sudah berjanji kepada Ayah dan Ibu agar selalu menjaga Hinata. Aku hanya menjalani amanah, tidak lebih dari itu." Ujarnya.

Wanita berkemeja putih itu menadahkan kepala. Menatap paras tampan Suami nya melalui ujung dagu yang lancip itu. "Maaf ya karena Hinata sering merepotkanmu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja di rumah itu, sudah menjadi tugasku merawat dan melindungi dia. Kalau tetap di rumah itu aku tidak akan tahu Ibu melakukan apa saja kepada Hinata... Ibuku terlalu berbahaya untuk Hinata."

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir merah Naruto. "Ya, aku mengerti."

Sara kembali memeluk Naruto usai mendapat jawaban singkat. "Aku lelah sekali~" Keluhnya. Menjadi Dokter tidaklah mudah, namun berkat profesi itulah ia mengenal Naruto. Gara-gara sakit mata. Sederhana sekali.

"Kalau lelah dibawa istirahat."

"Mandi dulu lah~"

"Hn."

Pipi Sara menggembung. "Kenapa jutek? Sedang ada masalah?" Kalau tiba-tiba cuek tidak lain lagi pasti ada masalah.

"Masalah kantor." Naruto masih cuek.

Sara menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku harus bicara kepada Ayah. Posisimu perlu diangkat lagi."

"Itu tak perlu." Lelaki itu langsung menolak rencana Sara. "...menjadi tangan kanan Ayahmu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tak mengharapkan yang lebih dari itu." Karena pada dasarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu akan berapa lama lagi mengabdikan diri kepada Hyuga Corp.

"Harusnya kau tak menolak sayang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Apapun itu akan kulakukan asal kau nyaman." Sara kembali memeluk Naruto. Menikati kehangatan tubuh sempurna tersebut dengan wangi khas Naruto Namikaze.

Senyum Naruto tadi telah lama memudar. Tatapan tajam itu mengarah kepada dirinya, jangan kira ia tidak sadar. Tingkat kepekaannya begitu tajam sehingga dengan mudah mengerti terhadap apapun. Entah itu keadaan atau perasaan seseorang.

Gadis itu menyaksikan adegan yang membuat hati panas, jantung berdetak hebat, emosi meluap-luap. Genggaman erat pada pagar pembatas lantai atas menjadi pelampiasan dari berbagai perasaan yang ia derita.

Berani sekali perempuan sialan itu memeluk Naruto nya. sudah cukup dia merebut Ibunya.dan sekarang dia mau merebut Naruto juga..Tidak akan ia maafkan. Tidak akan ia beri ampun!

Naruto terdiam menatap mata Hinata yang berkilat membunuh. Dia belum masuk ke kamar rupanya, malah menyaksikan kemesraan mereka sebagai pasangan Sah yang diakui Negara.

Hinata pergi. Menghilang dari balik pagar besi setengah pinggang. Naruto tahu gadis itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi, pasti kamar tujuannya saat ini.

x X x

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Naruto kun, aku mencintaimu~"

Dulu sering kali Hinata mengatakan perasaan. Benar. Dulu. Hanya dulu, sekarang terpaksa berhenti mengucapkannya karena satu alasan. Karena Naruto sudah menjadi milik kakaknya.

Hinata yang lebih dulu mengenal Naruto, tapi Sara yang berhasil memilikinya. Dulu Naruto pernah menjadi supirnya sekali, sejak pertama bertemu ia langsung jatuh cinta dan sering bermain ke kantor milik Ayahnya nya yang sudah lama meninggal dunia. Ia datang ke kantor untuk menemui Naruto. Menggoda lelaki berkacamata itu setiap ada kesempatan.

Sayang sekali, semua keindahan itu musnah dalam sekejap. Sara jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. Tergila-gila kepada Naruto. Wanita itu nekat bunuh diri kalau tidak menikah dengan Naruto, membuat Ayah mereka tidak punya pilihan lain dan terpaksa melakukan kecurangan untuk memenangkan Naruto.

Hinata sendiri tidak tahu menahu mengenai perasaan Sara kepada Naruto. Jika tahu, sejak awal ia akan membuat antisipasi agar tak kehilangan Naruto.

Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu yang telah terjadi. Tiba-tiba di hari esok ia mendapati Naruto sudah menikah dengan Sara, entah kapan menjalani resepsinya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Mendadak saja.

Mengingat semua kenangan pahit nan menyakitkan itu membuat Hinata makin terpukul. Ia menangis dengan mulut terkunci rapat. Cukup meneteskan air mata, sementara pandangan terus lurus ke depan. Menatap lama langit-langit ruang kamar.

Bagi Hinata, dunia ini terlalu kejam. Ibu yang ia sayangi tergila-gila kepada lelaki yang bukan Ayah kandungnya, lalu menikah dan malah menyayangi anak dari Ayah tirinya.

Setelah Ibu sekarang Naruto. Semua milik Hinata selalu berakhir di tangan orang lain. Cintanya tak pernah abadi. Selalu kandas di tengah jalan.

"Ayah..."

Andaikan Ayah nya masih ada, penderitaan hidup ini tidak akan ditanggung sendiri oleh Hinata. Ia sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari orang terkasih. Ia haus akan kasih sayang.

x X x

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, memperlihatkan iris biru miliknya nan berkilau tajam. Ia mengangkat tangan lalu menumpukan lengan di atas kening, dan tatapannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar setelah tadi sempat melirik ke arah Sara.

Wanita itu terlelap pulas setelah mendapat kepuasan batin. Sebagai seorang Suami tentu saja Naruto hanya menjalani tugas, selama Sara tidak minta dengan sendirinya ia ogah mengotorkan diri demi kepuasan. Ia hanya ingin terbuka kepada wanita yang dicintai.

Selama satu tahun penuh menikah, sejak awal Naruto belum pernah menyosorkan diri kepada Sara, yang kerap terjadi ialah sebaliknya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan agar tidak mengganggu Sara. Ia bangkit dari rebahnya. Meraih piyama kemudian langsung dikenakan beserta kacamata, setelah itu ia pun meninggalkan tempat tidur. Berjalan menuju balkon.

Ketika keluar, di balkon sebelah Naruto mendapati kehadiran Hinata. Ia menoleh untuk melihat gadis itu, di mana saat ini dia juga sedang menatap dirinya dengan wajah datar.

Hinata tahu yang sudah mereka lakukan beberapa jam tadi. Suara Sara terdengar sampai ke kamar sebelah yang ia tempati, sedangkam Naruto tidak bersuara barang sepatah katapun.

"Kau belum tidur."

"Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau aktifitas kalian menggangguku. Lain kali tolong pelankan suara Sara, aku tak suka mendengarnya."

Naruto tertohok. Tak pernah ia tahu kalau selama ini Hinata kerap mendengar suara Sara, ia pikir teredam dalam kamar.

"Maaf."

Hinata tak lagi menatap Naruto. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Hn." Balasnya dingin.

Naruto merasa hati nya tidak mau tenang. Ia resah tak tentu gara-gara masalah tadi. "Kau bersama siapa tadi?" Ia bertanya sembari melangkahkan kaki. Menghampiri balkon Hinata yang dibatasi pagar stentlise.

"Bersama siapa saja aku itu bukan urusanmu."

TEP.

Dengan mudahnya Naruto menyeberangi balkon kamar Hinata. Melompat singkat dipagar pembatas. "Semua masalahmu menjadi urusanku. Kau tanggung jawabku di sini." Ucapnya.

"Tanggung jawab sebagai apa? Adik ipar?"

Hinata mendecih. "Aku benci kakak ipar."

"Jadi kau membenciku?"

"Tidak." Hinata melirik Naruto. Dia sedang berdiri disebelahnya menikmati pemandangan malam bersama dirinya. "...statusmu yang kubenci." Ia ingin Naruto menjadi Suami nya, bukan kakak ipar.

"..." Naruto menamdangi taman depan rumah tanpa suara. Cukup mendengarkan pembicaraan Hinata.

"Andaikan saja aku terlahir tak punya hati, jangan pikir aku sudi mengalah." Hinata mengingat semua kebaikan Sara, alasan yang membuat niat jahatnya diurungkan. Ia tak ingin merebut Naruto dan memilih pasrah.

Lantaran Sara kakak tiri yang baik dan Hinata hanya membalas kebaikannya selama ini, tapi terkadang menjadi jahat di mata Hinata kalau teringat cara dia berkhianat. Entah pantas disebut pengkhianat atau tidak.

Jika saja tidak memikirkan kuliah, sudah sejak awal Hinata menikahi Naruto. Toh, mungkin saja lelaki itu juga suka padanya.

Ya, itu memang benar. Naruto suka pada Hinata. Naruto punya rasa suka kepada gadis bermata indah itu, tapi tidak begitu diperlihatkan agar tak mengganggu kuliah sang gadis. Ia menjaga perasaan dan sikap, karena menurutnya tidak baik membuat Hinata berharap banyak.

"Kau pikir aku mau denganmu?"

Tatapan tak sedap dikerahkan untuk Naruto. "Jadi kau tidak mau denganku?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

Hinata mendesah gusar. "Well. Kita lihat saja." Ia lekas berlalu usai memberi tantangan, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di balkon.

Wushhh~

Angin malam menerpa Naruto. Rambut pirang pendeknya dikibar lembut. Tidak ada Hinata cukup angin malam yang menemani. Pikirnya.

Blam.

x X x

Hinata menarik kursi lantas mendudukinya. Mengambil tempat diseberang Naruto, bersebelahan dengan sang kakak. Ia lekas mencomot roti lapis yang sudah disediakan, dan melahapnya tanpa ekspresi di wajah. Ia kunyah dalam diam tanpa menimbulkan decap.

Sara menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Ayo kita berangkat bersama." Tawarnya terhadap sang adik.

"Tidak mau." Penolakan itu terang-terangan sekali.

"Kenapa? Kita 'kan belum pernah berangkat bersama, apa salahnya sesekali saja."

Setelah melahap roti, jeruk peras hangat segera diminum oleh Hinata. "Aku sudah berjanji dengan teman, hari ini kami akan berangkat berdua." Jelasnya tanpa logat. Datar seperti biasa.

"Siapa?" Akhirnya Naruto membuka suara. Ia dibuat penasaran oleh kalimat berdua yang tadi diucapkan oleh Hinata.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Hinata menyingkir. Usai menggeser kursi ia langsung keluar dari celah meja. "Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa nanti." Ia melenggang sesudah memberi salam dari mulut.

"..." Mata biru milik Naruto memerhatikan punggung ramping Hinata lama, hingga si gadis menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

"Huft." Helaan nafas Sara memecah keheningan. "Sikapnya dingin sekali. Dasar anak tidak sopan."

"Biarkan saja." Naruto hendak kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan, namun niatnya terpaksa dihentikan saat tanpa sengaja shappire miliknya menangkap sebuah benda bewarna merah. "Dompetnya ketinggalan." Sesegera mungkin ia beranjak, meraih dompet milik Hinata lalu bergegas menyusul gadis itu sebelum terlambat.

Sara tersenyum melihat kepedulian Naruto kepada Hinata. Selain Suami terbaik, dia juga pantas disebut kakak ipar terbaik dan terhebat. Dia mampu menghadapi sikap keras Hinata, jika itu Ayah pastinya kekerasan terus terjadi. Itulah alasan ia membawa Hinata bersamanya. Gadis itu sering dipukuli.

Naruto berhasil tiba di depan rumah. "Hina—"

Panggilannya terhenti. Di sana, di depan sana, tersaji pemandangan memuakan yang menyakiti hati. Raut wajah Naruto dingin dengan aura membunuh mengepul hitam disekitar tubuh menyaksikan keadaan di depan sana.

Sepeda motor menyerupai belalang itu membuat joknya menjulang tinggi. Hinata duduk dibelakang dengan tangan memeluk pinggang lelaki raven yang semalam bermain di klub, lalu dadanya terdesak dipunggung lelaki itu.

Cukup melihat, Naruto tahu bahwa kelaki itu bisa merasakan payudara Hinata. Sepeda motor pembawa untung.

"Ada apa?" Suara Hinata agak meninggi. Dari kejauhan ia mendapati Naruto di depan rumah, alasan ia menyapa.

"Dompetmu." Naruto menunjukan dompet di tangan.

Hinata berdecak. "Oh ya, aku lupa." Ia segera turun. "Sebentar ya, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya sebelum pergi.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut datar.

Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto. "Terimaka—"

Tep!

Hinata menatap heran tangannya yang dicekal. "Kau harus berangkat bersamaku!" Ia dipaksa? Naruto memakasanya?

"Hey, apa-apaan ka—"

Protes Hinata tersela. Naruto langsung menarik tangannya, menyerat paksa dirinya menuju garasi. "SARA, CEPAT KELUAR. AKU TUNGGU DI MOBIL!" Ia berseru dari luar, kalau tidak melantangkan suara mustahil Sara bisa dengar.

"Baiklah sayang." Suara kecil Sara menyahut.

BLAM!

Hinata menghempas punggungnya pada jok dengan wajah sebal. Duduk dikursi belakang sembari bersedekap. "Pakai sabuk pengamannya." Ia diberi perintah.

"..." Gadis itu tak merespons.

Naruto mendesah kasar. Hinata bergeming, maka ia sendiri yang bergerak. Merangkak kebelakang untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman, sedangkan yang diperlakukan bak anak kecil itu hanya diam di tempat.

"Harusnya kau tak memaksaku."

Akibat perkatannya tadi, kini Hinata mendapat tatapan tajam dari jarak dekat. Beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka nyaris bertemu.

"Aku memaksa, kau mau apa?"

Hinata merasa jengkel. "Aku mau keluar dari mobil ini."

"Apa? Coba ulang sekali lagi."

"...aku ingin kelu—"

Kecupan sekilas, setelah meninggalkan jejak kepala pirang Naruto ditarik kembali olehnya sendiri. Duduk di depan Hinata dengan sikap normal, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Gadis itu terpaku. Naruto... baru saja lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya singkat. Terlalu singkat hingga tak dapat ia rasakan sekalipun hanya sisa.

Hening selama beberapa detik. Hinata masih terpaku, dan Naruto sendiri terus menatapnya melalui kaca spion di dalam mobil. Ia menyadari garis rona menghias pipi mulus itu.

Sara datang dengan tergesa. Panggilan keras Naruto membuatnya kalang kabut mempersiapkan diri, ia bahkan sampai lupa minum tadi.

BLAM!

Wanita berkuncir tinggi itu mengambil tempat disebelah Naruto. Ia langsung menyadari keberadaan Hinata. "Ne, akhirnya kesampaian juga. Hihihi..." Kikiknya dengan geli.

Hinata mendesah jenuh kemudian memalingkan wajah. Menatap pada jendela mobil, karena tidak sanggup ditatap lama oleh Naruto. Matanya terlalu indah dan memukau. Dia semakin seksi kalau melayangkan tatapan penuh ketajaman.

Brrmm...

Sasuke memandang datar body mobil yang baru saja berlalu di hadapannya. Ia melihat Hinata dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil hitam berbody mantap itu, kepergian mobil hitam itu mengartikan kepergian Hinata juga.

Dibalik wajah datar Sasuke Uchiha tersimpan kemarahan besar. Sikap dingin dan tenangnya yang mampu mengendalikan diri.

"Damn!"

Sia-sia datang menjemput bila pada akhirnya diabaikan seperti ini. Sasuke menggeram muak.

x X x

Menunggu hal yang paling memuakan bagi seorang Naruto Namikaze. Sialnya, gadis bersifat nakal itu telah berhasil membuat sifatnya keluar dari karakter sebenarnya.

Sambil menunggu Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuk pada setir. Melampiaskan kegelisahan hati selama menunggu Hinata muncul dari bangunan gedung tempat menutut ilmu pendidikan tinggi itu.

Tadi pada saat berpisah untungnya Naruto sempat bertanya jam pulang Hinata, karena ia akan menjemputnya sendiri. Tak kan ia biarkan lelaki di luar sana menikmati gadis kecilnya.

Naruto tak pernah mengira bahwa menunggu Hinata hal paling menjengkelkan dalam hidupnya. Ia dibuat uring-uringan tak tentu, dan itu sangatlah menyebalkan untuk dilalui.

Tak lama berkecamuk dengan pikiran sendiri, kini barulah Naruto dapat bernafas dengan lega. Ia menghela nafas melihat kemunculan Hinata dari gedung tinggi tersebut.

Baru beberapa detik merasakan kelempangan dalam dada, dalam waktu singkat dada Naruto kembali dibuat sesak. Ia kesulitan bernafas kala melihat lelaki yang sama menggapai mesra tangan suci Hinata.

Naruto memukul setir. "Setan!" Umpatnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata heran saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya digapai dari belakang, mau tak mau ia terpaksa menghentikan langkah, akibatnya teman-teman yang lain berlalu duluan karena tak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi ke klub lagi?" Tawarnya tanpa ekspresi di wajah. Rata dan dingin, rasanya seperti menghadapi bongkahan es.

"..." Hinata bimbang, antara ingin menolak dan menerima.

Datang-datang Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke. Melepas paksa gandengan sebelah pihak mereka. "Maaf Tuan muda, saatnya kami pulang." Ia berpamitan sopan.

Tak mau kalah dari Naruto, Sasuke nekat meraih kembali tangan Hinata. "Hn, sayangnya kami masih ada urusan."

Naruto menggapai tangan Hinata. "Urusan kalian tak sepenting waktu makan siang kami, sekarang biarkan kami pergi."

Dua lelaki tampan tengah merebutkan satu wanita, persis seperti drama murahan. Hinata tersenyum samar. Menikmati kecemburuan Naruto yang berujung pada sifat posessif.

"Ini sangat penting." Datar sekali. Bocah sombong.

Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Sepenting itu 'kah dirimu bagi Hinata?" Ia menatap sinis pemuda bergaya emo itu. "...memangnya apa arti dirimu dalam hidup gadisku ini?"

Gadisku? Apa maksudnya itu? Siapa Naruto dalam hidup Hinata? Apa hubungan mereka? Bukan 'kah mereka terlihat dekat lebih dari teman? Mungkin kakak sepupu. Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke pikirkan, ingin bertanya namun gengsi. Image nya bisa tercoreng nanti.

"Aku pria yang saat ini sedang dekat dengan Hinata."

Naruto tertawa singkat. "Hanya itu?" Pertanyaannya tak diberi jawaban. Sasuke menutup mulut serapat mungkin. "Teman dekat, artinya bukan kekasih." Ia menggeleng heran.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia paling benci diremehkan. "Hinata..." Ia lekas berlutut di hadapan Hinata, di depan mata Naruto. "Terima aku menjadi kekasihmu." Sebagai pria sejati, tentunya perlakuan seperti ini semakin meninggikan derajatnya di mata pria maupun wanita.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang masih setia dengan kebungkamannya. Ia harap gadis itu menolak pernyataan cinta ini.

Hinata menyadarinya. Api cemburu berkobar ganas dalam mata indah Naruto. Sedikit banyaknya Sasuke lumayan berguna, walau gunanya hanya untuk memanasi Naruto.

Tolak!

Sorot dalam mata Naruto berkata seperti itu. Hinata dengan mudah menerjemahkan tatapan menikam tersebut.

Well.

"Aku tidak mau."

God! Naruto tersenyum tipis penuh akan kepuasan. Gadis itu pasti patuh pada semua perintah darinya. Tentu saja hanya dirinya, kepada Sara dia selalu membangkang.

x X x

"Jauhi laki-laki itu."

Hinata berhenti menyuap mie, malah menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. "Well." Jawabnya tak membantah lalu kembali melahap mie lezat pesanannya.

"Jangan pernah lagi berhubungan dengan dia."

"Hn."

"...juga dengan pria manapun."

Hinata mengernyit tak mengerti. Lagi-lagi acara makan siangnya terganggu. "Maksudmu?"

"..." Naruto yang tadinya berkata aneh kini malah diam saja ketika dimintai penjelasan. Ia bungkam sambil dengan setia membalas tatapan dari almethyst cerah milik Hinata.

"Hey." Hinata mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Naruto. Tatapan pria itu terlalu tajam dan menusuk, ia tak kuat menerimanya.

"Hindari pac—"

"Sasori!" Hinata melambaikan tangan kepada seorang pendatang baru. Dia memasuki Cafe ini seorang diri.

Alis pirang Naruto nyaris bersampuk kala ia menekukan kening. Seruan heboh Hinata menyela kalimatnya. Ia terlambat menjawab.

Segera Sasori menghampiri gadis yang tadi menyerukan namanya, setelah dekat barulah dapat ia kenali si pemanggil tadi.

"Hinata, kau rupanya!?"

Gadis itu mantan teman dekat Sasori. Pernah hampir pacaran dulu namun tiba-tiba dia menghilang tanpa jejak, terjadinya tepat setelah kelulusan Sekolah. Sudah lama sekali.

Hinata berdiri dari bangkunya. Mendekat pada Sasori lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi lelaki berwajah imut itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa kabar, barbie?"

"Sangat baik." Senyum Sasori terpatri begitu lebar.

"Good!" Hinata mengedipkan mata. "By the way, berikan kontakmu padaku." Ia memanjangkan tangan guna meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja. "Siapa tahu kita bisa dekat lagi seperti dulu, hahaha..."

Tentunya dengan senang hati Sasori memberikan nomor pribadi. Kebetulan ia juga sedang mencari-cari kontak Hinata, siapa tahu mereka berjodoh kali ini.

Kehadiran Naruto terabaikan. Hinata keasyikan bercengkerama dengan lelaki berambut merah itu sehingga mengacuhkan dirinya di sini. Memuakan!

Srak!

Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto pergi, padahal tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Nii - sama, kau mau kemana?" Pria itu menghiraukan seruan darinya. Dia terus berjalan meninggalkan Cafe.

Gadis itu mendengus. Antara sebal dan senang yang saat ini ia rasakan. Lihatlah, betapa mudahnya membuat seorang Naruto Namikaze dirundung rasa cemburu.

Kena kau, Naruto.

"Maaf ya Sasori, aku harus pergi."

Hinata bergegas menyusul Naruto setelah sempat menyalin kontak milik Sasori. Pria itu akan berguna untuknya nanti.

x X x

Waktunya melihat hasil operasi pasien. Seorang perawat menyediakan nampan berisi benda-benda tajam, hanya salah satu yang digunakan oleh Sara. Gunting kecil.

Wanita bermarga Namikaze itu menyentuh bagian mata pasien yang dililit perban dari depan hingga belakang. Ia menyentuh lembut perban tersebut sebelum menggunting ujungnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Gugup."

Sara dibuat terawa kecil mendengarnya. "Santai saja... pasti berjalan lancar." Ujarnya— membujuk sang pasien agar tidak begitu tegang, akan jadi terkesan tidak istimewa kalau nanti membuka mata dengan dada bergermuruh.

"Ba-baiklah, Dokter."

Sara tersenyum puas. "Kita mulai ya." Katanya dan direspons dengan anggukan pelan. Ia mulai membuka perban berlilit tersebut. Melakukannya dengan pelan serta sangat hati-hati.

Sai menanti hasilnya dengan jantung berdegup cepat. Ia sangat berharap banyak kepada Dokter Sara, karena ia ingin bisa melihat lagi seperti dulu.

Pria pucat itu pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang berakibat fatal pada penghilatan. Kedua bola matanya terkena pecahan kaca mobil, penyebab kebutaan yang membuatnya butuh donor mata dan harus menunggu selama bertahun-tahun.

Tidak mudah mencari donor mata, alasan Sai membuta selama beberapa tahun.

Lilitan terakhir setelah habis semua, kini tersisa sepasang kapas putih yang menutup kelopak mata Sai. Sara meletakan bekas perban di tangan pada piring stanlise yang disediakan oleh perawat, setelah itu ia susul dengan membuka kapas yang menjadi pelindung terakhir.

"Buka matamu sekarang."

Sai mematuhi yang diperintahkan Sara.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Pelan-pelan saja."

"Uh, maaf." Sai menjilat bibir keringnya yang memucat.

Sara kembali tersenyum. "Lanjutkanlah."

Sai melanjutkan seperti yang Sara suruh. Membuka kelopak mata secara perlahan, perlahan dan perlahan. Dan akhirnya, ia berhasil membuka mata sepenuhnya usai memakan bermenit-menit waktu.

Awalnya kabur-kabur, tapi beberapa detik kemudian terang dan bersih. Sai dapat melihat wajah cantik Dokter Sara yang telah menyembuhkan dirinya dari kebutaan.

"Dokter, kau 'kah itu?"

Wajah Sara berseri-seri. "Yokatta!" Ia berhasil menolong lagi. Pekerjaan mulai membantu sesama mereka agar dapat melihat keindahan dunia. Inilah profesinya. Spesialis Dokter mata.

x X x

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja kau."

Kening Naruto berkerut saat pendengarannya ditelusupi oleh suara tawa yang berasal dari arah belakang, di mana saat ini dirinya sedang duduk di depan televisi. Ia pulang lebih awal tadi, dan mungkin saja giliran Sara yang lembur di Rumah Sakit.

"Hmm... kebetulan aku sedang sendirian di rumah."

Alhasil, gara-gara kebohongan Hinata, perhatian Naruto berhasil teralihkan. Kepala pirangnya berputar kebelakang dan menatap Hinata yang tengah berbincang dengan orang diseberang telepon.

"Datanglah ke sini."

Naruto berdesis kecil. Gadis itu bilang sendirian di rumah, lalu dirinya dianggap apa? Hantu? Sungguh gila.

"Ya, tentu saja kita akan bersenang-senang. Kau boleh menginap di sini. Di kamarku. Bersamaku, Sasori."

Sekejap saja, tiba-tiba tubuh tegap Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Tanpa basi-basi lagi handpone yang melekat di telinga Hinata langsung ia tepis, lalu ia sambut cepat dari belakang kepala gadis itu. Hasilnya, sang ponsel gagal terhempas di lantai karena tertangkap cepat.

Hinata menatap lelaki di depannya dengan sorot tajam, dibalas tak kalah tajam. Tatapan mereka saling bertukar sapa.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa? Kau bertanya aku ini kenapa?" Naruto masih setia dengan tatapan tajam, berbeda dengan Hinata yang sudah melunak sejak beberapa detik tadi. "Mengajak seorang lelaki ke rumah, menginap bersamamu dalam satu kamar sementara penampilanmu setiap malam sama seperti orang telanjang. Apa kau sudah gila? Kau stress ya? Di mana otakmu?"

"Ini hidupku, lalu apa masalahmu? Aku bebas ingin melakukan apa saja, sekalipun mau making love dengan lelaki manapun."

"Kau tak boleh melakukan itu. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, jadi jangan sekali-kali berbuat apapun semaumu!"

Gadis itu memutar mata tanda malas. "Whatever." Ia mengangkat bahu. Acuh terhadap apapun.

Naruto menggeram. Handpone di tangan ia angkat, ia lalu menatap layarnya yang masih menyala.

ZONK!

Hinata menyeringai puas. "Kena kau..."

Handpone bercase wajah rubah itu mati. Naruto terdiam bak orang idiot, merasa bodoh karena dengan mudahnya ditipu oleh gadis kecil.

Hinata memang sudah kuliah, usianya sudah dua puluh satu tahun tapi bagi Naruto dia tetaplah Hinata Hyuga. Gadis kecilnya yang manis.

"Kheh... mudah sekali mengadalimu."

Hinata merasa bangga atas keberhasilannya. Sudah ia duga, pasti Naruto akan tertipu mentah-mentah.

Lelaki itu menggeram muak. Secepatnya ia mencekal lengan kurus Hinata, kemudian mendorongnya kebelakang hingga membentur dinding tembok. Mendesak gadis itu dengan ganas.

"Beraninya kau menipuku."

"Ya, karena aku tidak takut kepadamu." Sikap Hinata tetap santai.

Jakun Naruto bergerak ke atas lalu kembali ke bawah, yang mengartikan ia tengah meneguk ludah. "Kau." Kalimatnya tertahan. Sial sekali, harusnya mata itu tidak jelalatan ke tempat lain. Harusnya tetap bertahan pada wajah angkuh si gadis.

"Apa?" Hinata menjawab, kesannya semakin menantang.

Tubuh indah itu hanya berbalut jeans pendek setengah paha, atasan tank top pink tanpa lengan dengan bagian leher serta dada terekspos luas, memperlihatkan belahan payudaranya.

"Dasar gadis nakal."

Selanjutnya, yang terjadi jauh di luar pemikiran Hinata. Ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto menarik pinggulnya, mendesak tubuh mereka lalu melumat rakus bibir ranumnya tanpa ampun.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Dada Hinata berirama indah. Lututnya lemas. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah, ia nyaris ambruk namun segera ditahan oleh Naruto. Cukup mendekap pinggangnya menggunakan satu tangan. Pria itu kuat dalam segala hal.

Hinata tidak mau kalah. Ia membalas semua perlakuan Naruto dengan tindakan. Menaikan kedua tangan lalu meraih belakang kepala pria itu untuk menjambaki rambut pendeknya.

Mereka lepas kendali. Akibat Hinata sudah terlampau muak, dan Naruto sendiri menderita sepanjang hari karena tidak bisa memiliki gadis manisnya.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. 2

Tangan Hinata meraba-raba tubuh Naruto, yang tadinya meremas rambut kini beralih pada tengkuk. Menekan tengkuk kokoh tersebut hingga menarik empunya merunduk, dan ia berhenti menjijitkan kaki. Melelahkan.

"Ehhhh...Hmmm Naru," Naruto mencengkeram pinggul Hinata dengan tangannya yang lain. Ia lakukan sedikit keras sehingga menimbulkan efek terhadap tubuh Hinata. Seperti ada getaran hebat.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan beringas. Lidah Naruto melesak ke dalam rongga Hinata. Menyapu isi di dalam sana hingga menjilati gigi-giginya. Hinata mengerang tertahan dalam sumpalan Naruto. Hanya bisa memejamkan mata yang ia lakukan.

Pria itu sangat lihai dalam berciuman.

Sentuhan Hinata beralih lagi, kini meraba punggung lebar Naruto. Ia elus dengan tergesa kemudian ia tarik piyamanya secara paksa, ingin melepaskan kain selembut sutra itu dari tubuh atletis sang kakak ipar.

Faktanya, Naruto tidak mencintai Sara. Ia menikah karena terpaksa, itupun terjadinya sebab tanpa disadari ia telah menandatangani surat perjanjian pernikahan. Ia ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Ayah Sara. Manusia licik.

Hinata yang Naruto inginkan. Hinata yang ia dambakan, namun sayang takdir berkata lain. Mereka terpaksa berpisah dan menahan diri agar tak menyakiti Sara, tapi mereka tak berdaya jika lama semakin lama cinta itu tambah menyiksa batin.

Persatuan bibir mereka menimbulkan suara decap yang memenuhi ruangan. Tubuh sintal Hinata tertarik ke depan. Didesak oleh Naruto hingga tak memberi celah sedikitpun, sampai-sampai dada menonjol Hinata dibuat tertekan. Dapat Naruto rasakan sendiri gundukan padat nan menggoda itu. Ingin sekali ia remas, melumatnya serta menggigit-gigit kecil putingnya seperti yang pernah dilakukan terhadap kekasihnya dulu serta Sara yang terakhir.

Bercinta dengan Sara hanya kerena terpaksa. Jikalau bermain di ranjang pastinya nafsu yang berkuasa. Tidak ada cinta, hanya cinta sebelah pihak dari Sara.

Naruto menyentuh Sara lantaran menjalani kewajiban sebagai seorang Suami agar tak menanggung dosa maupun menyiksa batin Sara, dan...

"Hmmhpp...ehh"

Gerunuman Hinata kian menyesatkan Naruto. Ia semakin beringas dalam melahap bibir mungil gadis itu, dan tak segan menggigit lalu menariknya.

Hinata hendak pingsan. Ini terlalu nikmat.

Naruto menyetubuhi Sara ada alasan lain. Setidaknya Sara bisa menjadi pelampiasan selama ia tak bisa memiliki Hinata sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin berlama-lama bersama Sara, karena ia ingin memiliki Hinata selamanya.

Tinggal dua kancing yang tersisa, sialnya kedatangan mobil sedan yang memasuki kalangan rumah menghentikan aksi mereka berikutnya.

Mau tak mau terpaksa Naruto menarik kepala. Menyudahi ciuman gila mereka karena kepulangan Sara. Ia tak menjauhkan wajah dari Hinata, malah menatap wajah merah dan ranum penuh harap itu dengan nafsu tertahan.

"Maaf."

Usai berbisik halus, sosok Naruto langsung menghilang dari hadapan Hinata. Membawa tubuh berkeringatnya masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan gadis itu dalam kesendirian.

Hinata terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang barusan ia rasakan. bersandar lemah pada dinding kokoh. Bernafas tak beratur lagi setelah melalui ciuman panjang bersama Naruto.

Ceklek.

"Aku pulang..."

Sara tiba di rumah. Masuk lalu menyapa, karena ia tahu Naruto mau pun Hinata masih terjaga. Bukan 'kah masih terlalu sore untuk tidur di jam segini? Minimal jam sebelas baru pantas disebut malam.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"Sudah tidur ya..."

Sara bergumam sendiri. Menghela nafas lelah, kemudian ia segera melangkah ke kamar. Ingin langsung istirahat.

"Anata, belum tidur?"

Wanita merah itu mendapati kehadiran Naruto setelah tiba di dalam kamar. Ia menghampiri lelaki yang tengah membelakanginya itu setelah menyapa. Mendekat pada sang Suami.

"Naru?"

Sekali lagi Sara mengulang sapaan.

Naruto mengangkat wajah, menghela nafas frustasi setelah itu ia berbalik. Menghadap ke arah Sara dan langsung ia serang tanpa basa-basi. Menangkup sisi wajah sang Istri. Mencium bibirnya dengan rakus, dan tangan bekerja melepas paksa kemeja yang masih membungkus tubuh indah perempuan itu.

Sara kebingungan sendiri. Sikap Naruto benar-benar aneh. Sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini, karena selalu dirinya yang memulai percintaan lebih dulu, tapi sekarang lihatlah.

Naruto mendorong Sara. Menjatuhkan Istri nya di atas tempat tidur, lalu mengungkungnya dari atas. Piyamanya masih setia seperti tadi, saat dibuka oleh Hinata. Bodohnya, Sara tak menyadari mengenai piyamanya malam ini.

Tanpa pemanasan, dalam sekali dorong Naruto telah berhasil memenuhi tubuh Sara, padahal baru mulai basah. Rasanya perih kala diterobos paksa, namun Sara mampu menahan diri.

Bahkan seluruh baju Sara belum habis semua. Hanya celana dalam yang sudah tak terpakai lagi setelah dirobek paksa oleh Naruto, sementara bagian dada terekspos dengan bra tersingkap ke atas.

Sara mendesah begitu erotis. Naruto menghentak selangkangannya agak keras, membuat tubuh setengah telanjangnya terguncang-guncang. Ia mendekap kepala pirang Suami nya untuk berpegang.

Naruto enggan menatap wajah Sara. Bukan Sara yang ia lihat melainkan tetap Hinata. Ia memilih memejamkan dan membayangkan Hinata, jika begitu tidak terlalu menyiksa batinnya.

Wanita itu terengah-engah. Hentakan Naruto gila sekali, dan ia menyadari adanya perbedaan dalam diri Naruto. Kali ini Suami nya itu bermain agak kasar, padahal sebelumnya tak pernah begini, apalagi kalau cepat keluar.

Puncak mereka tiba secara bersamaan. Naruto menggigit bibir guna menahan suara, dan Sara melenguh lepas tanpa tahanan apapun. Ia tak ingin menahan diri, tak peduli kalau suaranya akan terdengar sampai ke kamar Hinata.

"Arrghh... Hinata..."

Geraman Naruto tertahan dalam hati. Hinata memenuhi kepalanya, dan ia pikir itu perilaku tak bertanggung jawab. Gadis itu bisa sekali membuatnya tak berdaya dan uring-uringan bak orang gila. Sial!

x X x

"Hamil?"

Sara mengangguk penuh semangat membenarkan respons Naruto atas kabar yang ia bawa.

"Wah, selamat..." Naruto tertawa bahagia. Wajahnya memancarkan aura berbeda dari biasanya.

Kebetulan, Hinata yang tadinya baru hendak bergabung di ruang makan terpaksa mengurungkan niat saat tanpa sengaja telinganya mendengar kalimat Hamil yang diucapkan oleh Sara lalu disusul dengan sahutan Naruto.

Sara menatap Naruto dengan sorot lembut. "Kau bahagia?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku bahagia. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang Pa—"

"Hinata!"

Perkataan Naruto disela oleh seruan Sara. Lelaki pirang itu menolehkan kepala kebelakang, dan tiba-tiba ia tak lagi mendapati kehadiran Hinata di sana, gadis itu berlari meninggalkan dapur serta mengabaikan sarapan.

"Hm, kenapa dengan dia?" Naruto bingung melihat perubahan sikap Hinata pagi ini. "...langsung main pergi saja." Imbuhnya, terdengar kesal.

Sara mengangkat bahu, tanda bahwa ia juga tidak tahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin terlambat ke kampus." Itu bukan kebiasaan Hinata, tapi sesiplin apapun manusia juga pasti ada lengahnya.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya. "Sebentar ya, aku ke depan dulu." Ia berpamit dulu kepada Sara.

"Baiklah sayang."

Pria itu menggeser kursi, keluar dari celah meja lalu segera menyusul Hinata. Ia tak ingin kejadian yang sama seperti kemarin terulang lagi, melihat Hinata berangkat dengan seorang lelaki menggunakan sepeda motor tidak elit.

Menjijikan.

Naruto menghela nafas lega begitu melihat Hinata masuk kesebuah taksi. Gadis itu tak melakukan kesalahan lagi. Anak pintar.

Setelah masuk Hinata lekas menyapu mata dengan punggung tangan. "Konoha University." Ujarnya.

"Baik Nona."

Selanjutnya, mobil bernuansa orange cerah itu melesat dari depan rumah yang ditinggalkan oleh Hinata. Mengikuti petunjuk yang hendak dituju si penumpang.

"_Baru semalam_ ..._baru semalam kau __mencumbuku_, _pagi ini kau_ _menghancurkan semua harapanku_. _kalau_ _memang tidak cinta_ harusnya kau tidak _menghamili Sara_. _Kau membohong sialan,_ _Naruto_!"

Inner Hinata memaki-maki seorang Naruto Namikaze. Lelaki yang mengubahnya menjadi gadis bejat. Ia liar dan nakal, namun semua itu ada penyebabnya.

Tak lain gara-gara pernikahan Naruto dan Sara yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba tanpa resepsi. Tidak ada acara besar-besaran, cukup bertukar cincin dan disaksikan oleh pendeta serta orang tua.

Hanya pendeta dan orang tua, sementara Hinata teracuhkan. Seperti tidak tercatat dalam daftar keluarga.

"PENGKHIANAT SIALAN!"

Sakit sekali, perasaan yang tengah diderita oleh Hinata. Ia tidak menginginkan seorang keponakan yang dihasilkan dari benih Naruto, karena yang ia inginkan adalah seorang anak.

Gadis itu menaikan kedua kaki. Duduk meringkuk dikursi belakang lalu menyembunyikan wajah kacaunya dibalik lutut. Biarkan ia terus seperti ini sampai tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Naruto bodoh!"

Berkali-kali Naruto tersedak. Saat makan lalu minum, membuat sakit pada dadanya ketika ia terbatuk parah.

x X x

Ino melongokan kepala dibalik pintu. Menyapu ruang kelas dengan cara mengedarkan pandangan. "Nah, itu dia." Ia mendapatkan apa yang dicari. "Hinata, ayo ke kantin."

Hinata melirikan mata. "Malas." Tolaknya dingin, dan kembali pada posisi pertama. Merebahkan kepala di atas tangan sendiri.

Gadis pirang itu manyun. Menyebalkan sekali saat ditolak. "Ayolah Hinata... tidak seru kalau tidak ada dirimu di kantin." Ia menarik-narik lengan Hinata setelah masuk ke dalam menyusul sang sahabat.

"Ck." Hinata merasa terganggu, maka ia berdecak tak senang. Ia sedang bad mood gara-gara mendengar kabar buruk tadi pagi. Sara hamil. Ia tak mengharapkan itu, namun ia tak berdaya karena semua sudah terjadi. Tak mungkin pula janin tak berdosa itu digugurkan. Ia tak sekeji itu.

Ino tak menyerah. "Cepatlah, nanti mengantri lama loh." Paksanya terus. Pokoknya ia ingin makan di kantin bersama Hinata Titik.

"Ishh." Hinata dongkol, tapi akhirnya ia kalah. Beranjak dari bangku dan mengikuti ajakan Ino dengan malas-malasan.

"Kyaaa...!" Ino menubruk Hinata dengan pelukan centil, membuat gadis itu berdecak malas.

"Kau berlebihan." Hinata merasa sirih dengan perlakuan Ino terhadapanya. Dia selalu saja berlebihan.

x X x

Mereka semua hanya fokus pada satu objek. Menatap ke depan sana dengan penuh keseriusan, serta mendengarkan penjelasan detail dari yang sedang berpesentasi.

Sang Namikaze mengetuk-ngetukan pucuk pulpen di atas meja kaca. Mendengarkan penjelasan dengan seksama.

"Kita bisa mengembangkan saham di daerah terpencil ini, yang terbatasi oleh beberapa pulau." Gaara menunjuk layar lebar. "Di sana sangat membutuhkan bahan pangan, ini kesempatan bagi kita untuk membangun pabrik baru." Ia mengarahkan kepala pulpen pada titik peta. Menunjuk tempat yang dapat menguntungkan perusahaan mereka.

"Hmm..." Tuan Hyuga mengangguk kecil. Ia pikir ini bukan ide buruk. "Lusa kita terbang ke tem—"

"Naruto - sama!"

Seorang karyawan kantor mendobrak pintu ruang rapat, sontak saja mengejutkan para pekerja di dalam sana. Kini Tenten mendapat tatapan tajam dari mata coklat milik Tuan Hyuga.

"Tidak punya etika!"

Tenten menundukan kepala. Hormat kepada mereka setelah sempat membuat kekacauan kecil. "Maafkan saya Hyuga - sama, kedatangan saya untuk memberi kabar buruk."

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Hinata - sama dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit."

Naruto langsung berdiri. "Bagaimana bisa!?" Suaranya terdengar kasar dan cemas. Ia dibuat panik seketika karena kabar buruk yang dibawa oleh Tenten.

"Saya kurang tahu."

Lelaki itu menggeram. "Shit!" Umpatnya lalu bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan begitu saja rapat ini, karena apapun yang terjadi Hinata yang paling terpenting.

Tuan Hyuga turut beranjak mengikuti Naruto. Ia juga cemas dengan keadaan Putri tirinya, walau bagaimanapun Hinata juga tetap Putri nya meski tak sedarah dan... walau tak begitu ia sayangi sebagaimana menyayangi Sara.

x X x

"Sara."

Perempuan itu memutar leher, dan ia disuguhi oleh sosok Naruto dalam lorong koridor. "Anata." Secepatnya ia menghampiri sang Suami, setibanya dekat Naruto maka ia langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi tersebut.

Naruto tak bisa menolak pelukan yang didapat. "Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Ia sangat mencemaskan Hinata, ingin menjenguk namun terhentikan oleh Istri nya. Terpaksa menatap gadis itu dari balik dinding kaca kamar.

Pria itu menggigit bibir menyaksikan ketidakberdayaan Hinata. Dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri diranjang dengan bantuan infus.

Sara mengusap mata lalu mendongakan kepala merahnya. "Hinata keracunan, begitu kata Dokter." Jelasnya.

"Maksudmu Hinata minum racun?"

Kepala berambut merah itu menggeleng kecil. Tak membenarkan perkiraan Naruto. "Bukan minum racun, tapi kelebihan menelan obat berdosis tinggi."

Mata Naruto terpejam selama sedetik. "Overdosis. Gadis bodoh." Sara kembali menyandarkan kepala di dada bidangnya yang berbalut jas elit. "...jangan khawatir, dia pasti akan sembuh dalam waktu beberapa jam. Percayalah."

Sara mengangguk lemah. Ia tak mampu lagi mengatakan apa-apa, terlalu menyakitkan melihat keadaan adiknya saat ini. Ia menangis tanpa henti memikirkan dan berharap Hinata baik-baik saja setelah melakukan tindakan bodoh.

Ironis sekali. Sara mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata, takut sang adik terluka tapi sayang, perempuan itu sama sekali tidak sadar telah membuat Hinata menderita sepanjang hari. Mengalami patah hati terparah setelah menyaksikan lelaki yang dicintai telah dimiliki oleh orang yang tak lain kakak tiri sendiri.

"Putriku."

Sara melepas pelukannya pada Naruto. "Ayah..."

Lelaki berambut putih jabrik itu tersenyum simpul. "Kemari sayang..." Kedua tangannya merentang— bersiap menerima pelukan.

Sara tersenyum di tengah tangis. Ia menatap wajah datar Naruto sesaat, kemudian meninggalkan Suami nya dan menghampiri sang Ayah. Ia juga menginginkan pelukan dari seorang Ayah, kebetulan sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu.

Tentu saja kebersamaan Sara dengan Tuan Hyuga memberi kesempatan kepada Naruto. Ia lekas memasuki ruang kamar di mana Hinata nya sedang dirawat.

Naruto menutup pintu dari dalam kemudian melangkah ke tempat Hinata tak sadarkan diri. Hatinya perih melihat Hinata tak berdaya seperti itu. Wajahnya bertekuk sedih menyaksikan keadaan yang membuat hatinya terluka parah.

"Kau memang bodoh..."

Jari-jari panjang itu membelai lembut pipi mulus Hinata. Naruto lakukan secara perlahan dan penuh kasih, menyalurkan perasaan abadi yang ia miliki khusus untuk gadis berambut biru itu.

"Cepatlah sembuh." Senyum getir terukir di bibir Naruto. "...jangan terlalu lama komanya, nanti aku bisa mati akibat terlalu merindukanmu." Ia terkekeh geli karena ucapan sendiri.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama, baru beberapa detik tapi rindu itu cepat sekali datang merundung diri. Naruto rindu melihat tatapan bengis gadis itu, mulut tajam pipi meronanya serta sifat keras kepalanya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merindukan Hinata.

x X x

Ceklek.

Kepala indigo kelam itu segera beralih arah. Tak lagi menatap pada belakang pintu setelah kedatangan Naruto. Membuang wajah karena enggan menatap orang itu. Ia marah kepadanya.

Sikap Hinata membuat Naruto menghela nafas selama menghadapi. Ia berjalan menuju tempat gadis itu sembari membawa nampan di tangan yang berisikan sarapan pagi.

Selama belasan jam Hinata menutup mata, baru pagi ini dia bangun setelah dari kemarin tidak makan apa-apa. Begitulah pernyataan Dokter mengenai kondisi Hinata.

Naruto meraih remote control ranjang. Ia baru hendak menekan tombol yang ada pada remote tersebut, dengan cepat Hinata menghentikan niatnya melalui teguran.

"Biarkan saja seperti ini. Aku tidak mau makan."

"Kau harus makan."

"Aku tidak lapar. Jangan paksa." Gadis itu masih menahan pandangannya di arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto.

Dahi tertutup poni rata itu berkerut. Tidak ada sahutan lagi, maka ia pun mengembalikan pandangan seperti tadi, dan ternyata Naruto masih ada di sini. Tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi di wajah.

Hening. Mereka tidak lagi bersuara.

Keheningan itu berlangsung nyaris satu menit, pada akhirnya Naruto sendiri yang paling duluan bersuara meski hanya helaan nafas. Ia berdecak lalu mendekati Hinata usai meletakan nampan di meja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik." Jawaban itu dingin sekali.

Naruto mengatupkan mata sesaat, membukanya kembali lalu ia mendaratkan telapak tangan pada kening Hinata. Mengelus lembut poni ratanya yang ia suka itu seraya tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau minum obat melebihi batas aturan?"

Perlakuan lembut Naruto membuat Hinata tak berdaya, namun untungnya ia masih sanggup menjaga gengsi dengan bersikap acuh. "Kepalaku pusing, dua tidak cukup jadi aku habiskan saja semuanya."

"Berapa banyak?"

Hinata menatap mata Naruto terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab. "Satu tablet."

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat belah bibir Naruto meloloskan desisan. "Stupid." Cercanya mengenai kebodohan Hinata. Sekali bodoh tetap bodoh. Selain bodoh juga ceroboh, gadis itulah orangnya.

Hinata menikmati belaian lembut yang dilakukan Naruto pada kepalanya. "Selamat ya..."

Kini giliran Naruto mengernyitkan kening.

"Terimakasih..." Gadis itu meringis mendapat jawaban tersebut. "...eh, tapi selamat untuk apa ya?"

"Bukan 'kah tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Papa?"

Naruto terkejut. "Yang benar saja!?"

Hinata mendengus. Bagaimana bisa Naruto bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa. "Faktanya begitu. Sara sedang Hamil."

Naruto sangat sangat tidak mengerti. Ia tidak paham pada inti pembicaraan Hinata. "Sara Hamil?"

Kebodohan Naruto membuat Hinata geram. "Sara Hamil, kuucapkan selamat atas kehamilan Sara!"

"Mustahil Sara Hamil." Naruto menarik tangannya dari kening Hinata. Ia malah menggaruk pucuk kepala sembari memajang raut aneh di wajah. "...selama ini aku tak pernah mengisi rahim Sara, mana mungkin bisa Hamil begitu saja tanpa benih." Ujarnya.

Elakan Naruto membuat Hinata bingung sendiri. '"Bukankah—"

"Siapa bilang Sara Hamil?"

Hinata makin bingung. "Sara sendiri yang bilang, dan..." Ia menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau mendengarnya sendiri, bukan?"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sama bingungnya dengan Hinata. "Kapan terjadinya? Aku tidak ingat."

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Menghindari bertemu kontak dengan Naruto. "...kemarin pagi... aku dengar sendiri pembicaraan kalian." Cicitnya.

God! Sekarang Naruto tahu. Alasan Hinata lari, pusing kepala dan minum obat tak pakai aturan. Jadi gara-gara kehamilan Sara? Begitu ya?

"Jadi kabar itu yang membuatmu nekat lari lalu ingin bunuh diri dengan cara minum obat?"

Hinata mendengus. "Tuduhanmu salah... aku tak ingin mati secepat itu." Balasnya ketus.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Bukan Sara yang Hamil, tapi sahabat dekatnya. Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat, dan sedikit turut berbahagia karena aku akan menjadi Paman dari anak sahabat Sara."

Baru tersadar oleh Hinata yang kemarin itu hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Tak mungkin Naruto menjilat ludah sendiri, sekali tidak maka tetaplah tidak. Intinya, sekali tak mencintai Sara maka akan selamanya seperti itu.

Hinata tahu Naruto menikahi Sara karena terpaksa. Hanya sedikit yang ia ketahui, sisanya Naruto dan ayah tirinya yang tahu. Mereka sengaja merahasiakan semua itu. Ia sadar diri maka dari itu tak pernah berniat bertanya.

Cukup diam setelah tahu.

"Kau tak senang kalau Sara Hamil?"

"Pernah 'kah aku mengatakan itu?"

Naruto menjulurkan tangan, namun kali ini menyentuhkan telapak lebarnya pada pucuk kepala Hinata. "Tak perlu berkata apa-apa, dari caramu bertindak aku sudah tahu. Kau tak menginginkan kehadiran Bayi diantara aku dan Sara." Ia tahu bagaimana isi pikiran Hinata, jadi jangan sekali-kali mengadali dirinya.

"Kejam 'kah aku kalau tak mengharapkan kalian bahagia?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi menahan beban cinta dipundak, namun ia tak berdaya karena sudah ditakdirkan menjadi seperti ini.

Lelaki pirang itu memusut lembut puncak kepala Hinata yang ia sukai sebab rambut itu lembut dan wangi, lavender.. "Justru akulah yang kejam." Gadis itu menikmati belaian penuh kasih darinya. "...kau mencintaiku, tapi kau terus menyembunyikan perasaanmu demi kebahagiaan Sara. Aku tahu itu, sayangnya aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti langkahmu dari belakang."

"Naruto..." Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto, sontak saja menghentikan belaiannya. "..aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia rindu mengatakan cinta lagi kepada Naruto. Sudah lama ia pendam setelah pernikahan mereka.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintaimu."

Naruto menatap Hinata dalam diam. Mulutnya bergerak kemudian bersiap mengatakan. "Ak—"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?"

Sara menyelonong masuk sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dan langsung bersuara dari belakang punggung lebarnya.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menarik tangan sebelum Sara sempat melihat. Ia tak ingin terjadi keributan di tempat ini, sekali pun di rumah.

"Naruto ingin mengatakan apa tadi?"

Hinata merutuk. Harusnya Sara tidak datang, 'kan gara-gara dia datang Naruto tidak jadi memberi jawaban atas pernyataan cinta darinya.

"Sudah membaik." Naruto menoleh kebelakang memberi jawaban, pasalnya Hinata enggan menjawab dan malah memasang wajah penuh kekesalan.

Tampaknya gadis itu sudah terlanjur membenci sang kakak. Mereka berdua sama jahatnya. Ayah dan anak perebut orang terkasih yang Hinata sayangi. Wajar bila mereka dibenci.

Sara melangkah ke tempat Hinata terbaring sepanjang malam. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menelan obat asal-asalan?"

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa kepadamu."

Jawaban ketus Hinata membuat Sara terhenyak. Datar dan dingin. "Kenapa kau berubah? Kau seperti bukan Hinata, adikku." Ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Aku memang bukan adikmu." Awalnya melirik Naruto, kemudian bergantian lagi kepada Sara. "Kita bukan saudara. Ingat itu baik-baik." Sedemikian kejamnya dalam berkata, lalu Hinata bangun dari rebahnya.

Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terdiam buruk menyaksikan perubahan sikap Hinata. Gadis itu sudah muak dengan semua sandiwaranya. Ya, itu mungkin saja.

Sara terpukul. Hinata benar-benar kejam. "Hinata... kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Ia ingin tahu alasannya.

"Jawabannya ada pada dirimu sendiri." Usai menjawab, Hinata lekas meninggalkan ranjang elektrik tersebut.

Sara menundukan kepala karena sedih. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, selebihnya cuma diam dan menerima kebencian sang adik.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" Naruto menangkap tangan Hinata begitu menyadari gadis itu hendak pergi.

Hinata menoleh ke samping. Melayangkan tatapan dingin nan menusuk. "Aku mau pulang." Jawabnya.

"Biar kuantar."

Gadis itu meringis muak. "Tak perlu, sebaiknya urus saja Istrimu. Jangan sok peduli padaku."

"Tap—"

Sara meraih tangan Naruto, membuat kepala pirang itu mengarahkan pandangan padanya. Ia tersenyum kepada sang Suami. "Kurasa Hinata ingin sendiri untuk saat ini... sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu dia." Nadanya terdengar lirih.

Naruto menatap Sara dengan dahi berkerut. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan Hinata sendirian setelah yang terjadi kemarin."

Pegangan Naruto dilepas dengan paksa. "Aku bukan anak kecil." Kata gadis itu kasar, lalu segera melenggang usai membebaskan diri dari cekalan.

"Hina—"

"Dia membenci kita, setidaknya jagalah jarak sementara waktu ini."

Naruto senyap. Saran dari Sara tidaklah salah, sudah semestinya ia menjaga perasaan Hinata. Gadis itu sudah cukup tersakiti, maka kalau didekati seakan memberi angan-angan justru semakin memperparah luka di hatinya.

Tidak boleh egois.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Menuruti perkataan Sara hanyalah pelantara belaka, yang sebenarnya ia tak ingin menyakiti Hinata terus menerus dengan cara membuat jarak diantara mereka. Kini ia sadar.

Benar-benar sadar.

x X x

Berasalan akan langsung ke kantor, padahal niat utama Naruto bukan kantor melainkan rumah. Ia pulang sementara Sara langsung ke Rumah Sakit. Ia ingin mengawasi Hinata, kali saja sang gadis belum pulih sepenuhnya dan tiba-tiba ditemukan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di dalam sana.

Naruto takut. Sangat takut bila hal buruk sampai menimpa Hinata, karena sakit yang Hinata derita turut pula menyiksa rohani serta jasmani nya.

Jangankan luka, bertindak nekat saja rasanya jantung Naruto tak lagi berdetak. Mati. Contohnya seperti yang saat ini terjadi, di mana satu buah koper terletak di depan pintu kamar milik Hinata. Melihat tas hitam itu membuat hati Naruto perih seperti dikoyak tak berperasaan. Ia menggeram.

Hinata muncul dari kamar sembari membawa sling bag merah. Tekatnya terpaksa henti kala mendapati sosok Naruto tengah berdiri tak jauh dari kamar. Kedatangan lelaki itu menunda-nunda niatnya untuk pergi dari rumah ini.

"..." Hinata diam di tempat seraya menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Datar dan tentunya begitu dingin.

Drap drap.

Bunyi derap mengartikan langkah Naruto terbuka menghampiri Hinata. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan barang-barang itu?"

"Membawanya bersamaku."

Perasaan Naruto mulai tidak enak. "Jangan bilang kau..."

"Ya, aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini." Pria itu membantu. "...aku sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup dalam Neraka jahanam ini." Hinata masih setia dengan eskpresi datarnya. "Selamat ting—"

"TIDAK!"

Hinata bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan, suara keras Naruto langsung menghentikan gerakan bibirnya secepat mungkin. Kini ia terdiam di tempat.

Naruto merampas gagang koper dalam pegangan tangan Hinata dengan kasar. "Kau tidak boleh pergi." Suaranya masih terdengar keras serta penuh tekanan. "Tetaplah di sini bersamaku!"

Gadis itu kekeh mempertahankan koper hitam tersebut. "Kau tak punya hak menghentikan aku." Ia menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

Cengkeraman Naruto semakin kuat. "Sampai mati pun tidak akan pernah aku biarkan."

Hinata menyentak tangannya dari gagang koper. "Jelaskan." Ia membuat jarak dua langkah diantara mereka. "...jelaskan alasanmu gigih mempertahankan diriku untuk tetap di sini."

"JELASKAN!"

"KARENA AKU TAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU!"

Hinata terpaku.

Naruto melepas genggamannya digagang koper usai meneriaki Hinata. "Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh pergi." Katanya lalu menjauh dari Hinata. Kembali ke pintu utama kemudian duduk bersandar di sana. "Tidak pernah boleh." Ia rela menjaga pintu melebihi pekerjaan security, semua ini ia lakukan demi mempertahankan Hinata agar tidak pergi dari hidupnya.

Hinata masih setia pada sikapnya tadi. Diam. Ia terdiam membatu setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Hal itu membuat perasaannya berkecamuk parah, antara ingin pasrah dan bertahan.

Bertahan namun batin tersiksa, apa bedanya dengan pasrah. Semua pilihan tidak ada benarnya. Keduanya salah dan yang pasti ujung-ujungnya mengorbankan hati. Lagi-lagi terluka.

Tetapi alangkah baiknya berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak dan terjadi. Itulah yang saat ini sedang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Memilih salah satu diantara dua. Bertahan atau pasrah.

Gadis itu terus berpikir dan berpikir, sedangkan pintu masih dijaga ketat.

Kejadian itu terus berlangsung hingga pagi menjadi sore. Naruto masih setia menjaga pintu, menahannya dengan punggung sementara Hinata duduk manis didekat kopernya terletak. Mereka terus diam sepanjang waktu.

Seharian ini Naruto mengabaikan pekerjaan di kantor demi mempertahankan Hinata. Persetan dengan mereka— orang-orang egois dan memuakan, yang paling utama, penting dan segalanya cuma Hinata. Tidak ada yang lain.

Naruto terduduk lemah sembari bersandar pada pintu. Selama seharian ia tak bergerak dari tempat, minum tidak makan apalagi. Perut terasa kenyang karena telah diisi oleh masalah. Anggap saja makanan.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Ini perintah kesekian kali.

"Aku ingin pergi."

Dan lagi-lagi diberi jawaban yang sama.

"Bunuh dulu aku, setelah itu silahkan pergi kemanapun kau mau." Naruto pasrah. Ia putus asa, maka lebih baik mati daripada berpisah dari Hinata. Biarlah mati di tangan gadis yang ia cintai. Begitu lebih baik.

"Kau tak ragu mati di tanganku?"

Pria itu menundukan kepala. Melepas kacamata miliknya lalu memijit pangkal hidung guna mengurangi rasa sakit terhadap kepala. "Sama sekali tidak. Justru itulah yang aku inginkan sejak lama daripada menjalani hidup seperti ini." Percayalah, ia sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini. Ia jenuh. Ia muak.

"Lalu apa kau pikir aku bisa hidup kalau dirimu tiada?"

"...aku mencintaimu... aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu, Naruto."

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Jawablah."

Naruto memasang kembali kacamata, lalu mengangkat kepala dan menatap Hinata yang tengah duduk di depan sana. "Aku me—"

TIIT!

Ucapan Naruto tak pernah sampai. Selalu tak pernah.

Hinata lekas berdiri setelah sekian jam duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Naruto. Sendinya ngilu, kakinya kram, namun tetap ia paksa tegak. Ia tak ingin Sara sampai melihat kejadian ini, maka dari itu ia memilih masuk ke kamar dan tak lupa membawa barang-barangnya tadi.

Pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil menahan kepergian Sakura. Ia pun menghela nafas penuh kelegaan.

"Syukurlah..."

x X x

Gadis itu menempatkan telinga pada dinding pembatas kamar. Di sebelah sana tidak terdengar suara apa-apa. Keadannya senyap seperti tidak berpenghuni, itu artinya mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Hinata menggigit bibir. Padahal sedikit lagi, tapi semuanya gagal total karena Sara datang dan mengacaukan segalanya. Selalu Sara dan Sara. Wanita itu memang penghancur kebahagiaan.

Kini Hinata membenci Sara. Benar-benar benci kepada perempuan itu. Orang yang selalu merebut semua miliknya, mulai dari harta, Ibu hingga Naruto. Ia punya kesabaran, namun pasti ada batasnya.

Hinata merosotkan tubuh dengan pasrah. Membiarkan punggung ringkihnya bersandar lemah pada dinding pembatas kamar mereka. Naruto... ia sangat mecintai lelaki berkacamata itu.

Tanpa disadari, punggung mereka saling beradu dari jarak yang terpisahkan oleh dinding. Mereka sama rapuhnya.

Naruto mendongakan kepala. Memejamkan mata lalu menghela nafas pendek. Batinnya tersiksa. Ia menginginkan Hinata, bukan Sara. Harusnya yang saat ini sedang terlelap di tempat tidur itu Hinata. Pantasnya memang Hinata dan bukan Sara.

Lelaki itu mencengkeram sisi kepala. Dengan tega ia menjambaki anak rambutnya, tak peduli kalau akan sakit. Sesakit apapun tetap tidak sesakit hatinya. Ia menderita sepanjang hari. Ia ingin bahagia bersama Hinata, namun belum saatnya. Suatu saat nanti pasti.

Hari ini belum saatnya. Belum waktunya, tapi pasti suatu saat nanti mereka bahagia. Bersama Hinata, Naruto telah merancang masa depan bersama. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

Di kamar sebelah itu, tampak Hinata sedang duduk meringkuk memeluk kedua lutut. Wajah gusarnya ia sembunyikan dibalik lutut. Sengaja menidurkan diri dalam keadaan duduk, sama halnya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

x X x

Keadaan ini suram. Tidak ada keramaian seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sepi dan hening. Naruto yang sejak awal tidak banyak bicara malah semakin parah, sedangkan Sara yang lumayan cerewet lebih sering diam daripada biasanya.

Keduanya berangkat kerja dalam satu mobil yang sama, namun rasanya seperti sendiri-sendiri. Perubahan sikap Hinata memberi dampak pada hubungan mereka. Semua menjadi kacau balau.

Naruto segera menginjakan kaki di atas pedal rem, sontak menghentikan mobil sedan yang tadinya masih melaju. Mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan utama. Rumah Sakit. Tempat Sara bekerja siang dan malam.

Blam!

Kini Sara telah keluar dari mobil. Menyisakan Naruto seorang diri di dalam sana. "Hari ini aku pulang cepat. Nanti jemput ya." Pintanya terhadap sang Suami.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menjawab. "Baiklah."

Sara membalas senyum sumringah tersebut dengan riang. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti, Anata." Ia melambaikan tangan dari balik kaca jendela, hanya ditatap saja oleh Naruto.

Berharap gadis manis itu tidak berbuat macam-macam di rumah. Entah minum obat berlebih lagi atau nekat meninggalkan rumah. Naruto tidak bisa tenang. Pikirannya kacau balau gara-gara Hinata. Ia uring-uringan tak menentu.

Brrrmm...

Begitu mobil bawaan Naruto telah melesat, maka terdengarlah helaan nafas dari tempat Sara berdiri. Baru saja ia menghembuskan nafas. Sikap Hinata semakin dingin dan tentunya menjengkelkan.

Tadi pagi, saat mereka sudah bangun Sara mendatangi kamar Hinata. Mengetuk lembut pintu kamar adiknya untuk mengajak sarapan bersama, namun apa? Ia malah diusir. Disuruh pergi dan menghabiskan sarapan tanpa harus memikirkan orang lain.

Hinata benar-benar berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Sara tak mengerti yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Ia ingin tahu, tentu saja begitu tetapi ia tak punya pengetahuan apa-apa untuk mengungkapkan semua ini.

Memikirkan masalah mereka membuat Sara pusing. Kepalanya berputar, itu artinya ia membutuhkan obat. Hari ini harus berjalan lancar seperti biasa, karena bila sekali saja melakukan kesalahan maka gelarnya sebagai Dokter terbaik tidak akan tersandang lagi.

Perempuan berambut merah itu memasuki lift kotak sambil sesekali berdesis dan memijit kepala. Ia benar-benar pusing.

Sama halnya dengan Sara. Naruto tak kalah pusing dari Istri nya karena terus memikirkan Hinata. Tidak sekalipun kepalanya dapat teringankan, pasti selalu dan selalu dihantui oleh bayang-bayang Hinata. Hidupnya jadi tidak tenang.

Beberapa meter kemudian setelah meninggalkan gedung Rumah Sakit, Naruto segera mengenakan heandset mini ke telinga. Langsung ia pakai kedua-duanya.

Bunyi klik menandakan panggilan dijawab.

Orang diseberang sana enggan bersuara, maka Naruto mengalah dengan menyapa duluan. "Hinata..." Panggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu masih saja bersikap dingin. Naruto menghela nafas. Selama mengenal Hinata ia tahu artinya sabar, sebelumnya kalau marah asal mengamuk tanpa tahu arah. Sabar itu melelahkan, menjengkelkan dan membuat hati tersiksa.

"...bilang padaku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat. Mencerna perkataan Naruto barusan. Sesuatu ya?

"Kau tahu benar apa yang aku butuhkan."

Naruto terhenyak. Usai berkata sedemikian dinginnya, Hinata memutus panggilan mereka sebelah pihak. Menyudahi obrolan tak penting yang membuang-buang waktu.

Pria itu bergeming. Fokus menyetir mobil namun dengan pikiran kosong. Harusnya ia tak berkata seperti itu tadi, masalahnya yang Hinata butuhkan tak lain adalah dirinya.

Gadis itu membutuhkan Naruto Namikaze. Tidak yang lain.

"Stupid!"

x X x

Ini sudah cukup. Hinata menyudahi acaranya memilih belanjaan, dan memutuskan langsung menuju kasir sambil mendorong trolli yang berisikan belanjaan. Ada makanan cepat saji dan beberapa bungkus camilan. Malam ini ia ingin stay di depan laptop. Nonton drama hurt, romance disertai humor sambil ditemani makanan ringan sesudah menyelesaikan makan malam.

Pasti menyenangkan.

Pikiran pergi dari rumah lenyap begitu saja dari kepala Hinata. Naruto tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya, apalagi dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisa ia mati berdiri selama menjalani perpisahan.

Tak perlu berlama-lama, selesai membayar belanjaan melalui kartu ATM, Hinata pun lekas keluar dari supermarket serba lengkap tersebut. Membawa sekantung besar belanjaan dengan menu bermacam-macam.

Ketika tiba di mobil, baru hendak masuk seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab menghentikan niat Hinata. Tiba-tiba orang itu menyentak tangan Hinata sampai membuat kantung belanjannya jatuh, mencecerkan isinya di atas semen berdebu.

Hinata murka. "Brengsek!" Umpatnya tanpa segan. Ia menoleh ke samping. "Siapa kau?" Ia tak mengenal orang itu. Wanita berkacamata dengan rambut serta mata bewarna merah, dibelakangnya ada dua wanita lainnya.

Karin berdecih lalu berkacak pinggang. "Hinata Hyuga, itu namamu 'kan?"

Sombong sekali dia. "Right." Maka Hinata balas dengan kesombongan juga.

Perempuan itu mendekati Hinata. "Ohh, jadi kau rupanya." Greph!. Ia menarik baju gadis berambut indigo itu. Berlagak sok yang paling jago. "Hinata Hyuga, si gadis nakal yang mengganggu tunangan orang."

"..." Meski tidak mengerti Hinata tetap bersikap santai. Masa bodoh dengan apapun. Wajahnya datar tanpa eskpresi.

Karin menggeletak geram. "Sasuke Uchiha." Katanya singkat.

Hinata baru mengerti. "Sasuke tak bilang punya tunangan." Karin semakin geram karena sikapnya ini. "...dia malah menyatakan cinta kepadaku."

PLAKK!

Terlampau marah, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Karin langsung melayangkan tangan. Menampar pipi mulus Hinata dengan keras. Gadis itu menyebalkan, dan ia sangat membencinya.

Bibir mungil itu merapalkan desisan. Tangannya terkepal. Menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi di sana. Ia mengembalikan pandangan seperti sedia kala sedusah menerima tamparan, nyaris mengulang tamparan lagi dengan cepat ia mencekal pergelangan tangan Karin.

"...beraninya kau, bicth!"

Gigi Karin beradu karena geram, hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeletuk mengerikan. Gadis kecil itu lancang. Mulutnya tidak terpelajar, itu artinya dia butuh pelajaran.

Gagal di tangan kanan, Karin menggunakan tangan kiri untuk kembali menampar Hinata tapi berakhir dengan kegagalan juga. Gerakan Hinata cepat, dan tiba-tiba saja tamparan membalas didapat oleh Karin.

PLAKK!

Akibatnya, tamparan Hinata membuat batang kacamata Karin langsung patah. Keras dan penuh tenaga. Karin terpaku di tempat usai mendapat pukulan keras yang setara dengan kekuatan pria.

Shion dan Tayuya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata menyaksikan teman mereka dipukul dengan keras.

"Ka-kau..."

Karin terbata. Yang tadi itu kuat sekali. Gadis indigo itu manusia atau monster? Tangannya kuat.

"KEPARAT!"

Karin menerjang Hinata, kedua temannya yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton kini ikut-ikutan menyerang Hinata. Mereka main keroyok. Tiga lawan satu.

Belum sempat salah satu diantara mereka menyentuh Hinata, kedatangan dua pria menghentikan aksi brutal ketiganya. Mereka dihentikan secara paksa. Ditarik keras lalu didorong satu persatu hingga jatuh terduduk, menyebabkan luka di telapak tangan para wanita tersebut.

Hinata terselamatkan dari pengeroyokan berkat ketelitian Naruto. Dua pengawal setia yang membuntut kemanapun Sakura pergi yang menyelamatkan.

x X x

Hari ini ada rapat lagi, mengharuskan Naruto pulang larut nanti. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil cuti, namun tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu lagi setelah selama seharian kemarin ia tak datang ke kantor. Alhasil, bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Sara. Ini dan itu. Semua ditanya.

Pertanyaan Sara menjurus pada kecurigaan. Takut jikalau sang Suami berselingkuh. Terang saja Naruto tidak ingin dituduh yang semacam itu, maka hari ini dengan berat hati ia masuk ke kantor dan meninggalkan Hinata di rumah.

Gadis manis itu tidak sendirian. Ada dua pengawal yang diutus oleh Naruto untuk menjaga selama dua puluh empat jam selagi ia bekerja. Gadisnya itu boleh saja pergi kemana-mana, asal tidak mengulang kelakuan seperti sebelumnya. Ingin pergi dari rumah.

Hinata tidak tahu menahu soal pengawal. Naruto mengutusnya secara diam-diam. Kalau tahu mungkin dia akan marah besar, tentunya Naruto tak ingin Hinata marah lagi. Sudah cukup. Ia ingin mereka berdamai.

"Boss, mereka sudah menunggu kita di tempat perjanjian."

Kakashi memberitahukan keadaan sembari mengikuti langkah Tuan Hyuga.

"Hn. Katakan kepada mereka, lima belas menit lagi kita sampai di tempat tujuan."

"Baik!"

Kakashi mengangguk hormat. Segera ia mengeluarkan ponsel kemudian menghubungi orang yang bersangkutan dengan proyek mereka kali ini.

Naruto mengikuti langkah Tuan Hyuga dari belakang. Ia terus menatap datar punggung lebar lelaki berambut putih itu.

lelaki yang saat ini dicintai setengah mati oleh Ibu Hinata, sekaligus menjadi penguasa atas aset-aset milik Dan yang merupakan Ayah kandung Hinata.

Tidak hanya aset, dia bahkan tak malu menggunakan marga Hyuga pada nama belakang. Keterlaluan.

Langkah Naruto langsung terhenti. Baru saja ia menangkap bayangan dari orang familiar. "Yamato?" Gumamnya, lalu segera menghilangkan diri sesaat dengan alasan butuh toilet.

Pria itu melenggang usai berpamit kepada Gaara. Hanya kepada Gaara, sisa yang lainnya tidak tahu kemana ia menghilang.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?"

Yamato menatap Tuan nya itu dengan mimik bersalah. "Tuan, Nona Hinata habis dikeroyok oleh tiga perempuan."

Pernyataan Yamato membuat mata sipit Naruto membulat. "A-apa!?" Ini buruk sekali.

x X x

Sara meregangkan tubuh karena lelah. Kesana dan kemari setiap jam, itulah yang ia lakukan selama seharian ini di Rumah Sakit. Sekarang ia merasa lelah letih.

Perempuan itu menyingkap lengan baju lalu menatap pergelangan tangan. "Hm, waktunya pulang." Sudah jam sembilan malam, saatnya ia pulang ke rumah dan melanjutkan istirahat. Ia tahu hari ini Naruto akan pulang larut mengingat sedang ada metting di kantor. Ia diberi kabar tadi.

Srekk

Menimbulkan suara gesekan singkat ketika telapak kursi tergeser dari tempatnya. Sara menegakan tubuh rampingnya, mengulang kembali regangan baru kemudian enyah dari merja kerja. Ia meraih sling bag miliknya yang tergeletak di meja. Memungut handpone beserta casnya, dimasukan ke dalam tas lalu ditutup rapat agar tidak tercecer kalau jatuh.

Jubah Dokter tak lupa dilepas, setelah itu digantung pada tempatnya. Wanita itu menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya selesai juga... aku lelah sekali, hhhh~"

Sara mengenakan mantel hitam. Menggantikan jubah Dokter tadi untuk berlindung dari dinginnya cuaca malam. Tidak musimnya salju turun, tapi sudah kodratnya Negara Jepang menjadi dingin setelah siang hari berlalu.

Sudah bersiap-siap pulang. Nyaris menyentuh gagang pintu, seseorang membukanya lebih dulu sebelum Sara. Sontak saja membuatnya terperanjat terkejut karena kedatangan orang itu.

"Shizune-san, ada apa?"

Wanita itu bernama Shizune. Perawat di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Dokter. Sai... Dokter."

"Kenapa dengan Sai?"

Menyangkut pasien pucat yang satu itu, Sara sangat peduli kepadanya. Ia cemas kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada lelaki bermata hitam kelam itu.

Shizune menarik nafas lebih dulu, kemudian menjawab. "Sai kumat. Dia mengamuk lagi diruangan."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sara langsung melewati Shizune. Meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya, menunda niat pulang ke rumah dan malah kembali ke ruang tempat Sai dirawat.

Sai Shimura memang bisa mengamuk tak menentu, untuk itu perlu ditangani sesegera mungkin sebab dia akan bertindak nekat kalau dibiarkan saja. Dia mengalami depresi parah setelah kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya, hingga menjadikannya hidup sebatang kara di kota ini.

Sebenarnya Sai mempunyai banyak kerabat, namun sebanyak apapun saudara tetap kasih sayang dari orang tua yang ia butuhkan. Bukan mereka. Hal itu terkadang membuatnya terpukul, depresi lalu mengamuk habis-habisan.

Tidak punya orang tua lagi, bahkan kakaknya juga ikut tewas dalam kecelakaan waktu itu. Bila teringat pada keluarga, Sai akan kembali bersedih, menangis dan terus menyesali atas apa yang terjadi. Andai saja iai tidak memaksa pergi liburan pada waktu itu, mungkin hingga saat ini mereka masih berkumpul, bahagia dan bersama selamanya. Mereka tak kan terpisahkan seperti yang telah terjadi saat ini.

Sara sangat memahami Sai. Mengerti terhadap keadaan sang pasien layaknya orang terkasih. Ia tak keberatan menjadi teman dalam hidup Sai, bahkan ia merasa senang menjalani kehidupan seperti itu.

Menjadi kekuatan untuk orang lemah. Itulah Sara Namikaze, kakak tiri Hinata Hyuga dan Istri dari Naruto Namikaze yang sama sekali tak dicintai oleh Suami nya sendiri.

Pernikahan mereka terjadi karena perjanjian kontrak dari sebelah pihak. Ingat itu baik-baik.

x X x

Niat awal hendak menikmati malam ini di depan layar laptop malah berakhir di kamar mandi. Semua keinginan Hinata terhapuskan begitu saja setelah terjadi pertengkeran hebat diantara dirinya dengan tiga wanita asing.

Basah karena keringat, alasan gadis itu membersihkan diri dengan cara mandi. Tubuhnya panas seperti terbakar, dibawa mandi dengan air dingin sangat membantu menyejukan.

Hinata pulang tanpa membawa belanjaan. Minuman dan camilan yang ia beli ditinggalkan begitu saja di jalanan. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Ia terlanjur muak dengan ketiga perempuan gila tadi.

Mengenai kejadian malam ini, Hinata baru teringat akan satu hal. Saat dikeroyok dua orang lelaki datang menolongnya dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka pengawal yang diutus Naruto Namikaze.

Gadis itu terdiam dibawah guyuran air shower. Tengah memikirkan tentang Naruto, orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya hingga diam-diam menyewa pengawal untuk mengawasinya sebagaimana mata-mata.

"Bodoh."

Makian yang ditujukan untuk Naruto terlontar secara langsung dari belah bibir mungil itu. Benar-benar tak masuk diakal sikap Naruto bisa menjadi berlebihan, padahal Hinata sendiri bisa menjaga diri tanpa harus dijaga.

Naruto berlebihan sekali, namun sejujurnya Hinata amat menyukai sifat pedulinya itu. Ia bangga dipedulikan oleh Naruto, mengartikan bahwa dirinya dicintai sebesar mungkin.

BRAK!

Sakura terlonjak. Naruto masuk ke rumah langsung menuju kamar mandi. Alhasil, dirinya yang sedang tak mengenakan apa-apa dipergoki oleh pria itu. Ia terpaku dengan tubuh terguyur air.

Keduanya saling mengadukan tatapan.

Naruto melangkah ke tempat Hinata. Membuka kaki dengan langkah lebar, begitu tiba ia pun langsung menangkup pipi gadis itu. Menaikan pandangan dari mata indah tersebut, tak peduli kalau tubuhnya akan basah kuyub terkena air shower.

Perhatian Naruto hanya fokus pada memar di pipi sebelah kiri Hinata. Agak membengkak lalu di sudut bibirnya terdapat luka sobek yang menyisakan bekas darah mengering di sana. Batinnya merintih perih menyaksikan luka-luka di wajah cantik gadis manisnya.

"Katakan... siapa yang melakukan ini kepadamu?"

Hinata luluh. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ditatap penuh kecemasan oleh manik shappire tersebut. "Kalau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada orang-orang itu?" Tentu saja ia harus tahu sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

Naruto berdesis tajam. "Tidak kuampuni. Akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri." Jawabnya sembari mengusap lembut pipi Hinata yang sedikit membiru, lalu usapannya turun ke bawah menuju bibir. Singgah tepat di sudutnya.

Tersenyum geli, kemudian Hinata menjawab lagi. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku diam."

"Katakanlah..." Naruto memaksa dengan penuh kelembutan. Usapannya berlangsung lama pada sudut bibir Hinata yang terluka.

Hinata mengangkat tangan lalu mendaratkannya di pipi berkumis Naruto. Ia tatap pria itu dengan sorot mendalam. "Kau tak perlu tahu kalau akhirnya memperburuk keadaan." Pria itu tak lagi memakai kacamata. Dijatuhkan begitu saja olehnya. Ia ingin melihat mata indah itu secara langsung tanpa penghalang.

"Aku harus tahu." Naruto merasakan panas pada matanya. Ia menangis senyap. Terlalu perih melihat Hinata terluka.

Gadis itu terhenyak. Ia mendapatinya. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa mata Naruto memerah, bahkan ada setitik air di sudut matanya. Bukan air dari shower melainkan liquid. Pria itu menangis, membuatnya tertegun.

"Naruto... apa kau mencintaiku?" Hinata ingin tahu perasaan Naruto. Alasan dia cemas, menangis. Ia perlu tahu semuanya.

"Ya." Jemari Hinata bergerak pelan setelah meninggalkan pipi Naruto. Mencopot benik-benik kemeja putih itu satu persatu. "...aku mencintaimu lebih dari nyawaku sendiri." Inilah akibatnya bila mereka sering bersama. Perasaan yang awalnya sederhana saja berkembang biak semakin bertambah besar dan membesar hingga meluas bak lautan.

Kebersamaan yang telah dilalui semakin memperdalam cinta mereka. Jika sejak awal berpisah maka hal yang seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Lengan kokoh Naruto melingkari sekitar pinggang Hinata. Menarik gadis itu hingga merapat padanya, lalu kepalanya merunduk mendekati wajah manis itu untuk menautkan kening mereka.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh... keadaanmu saat ini membuat aku frustasi. Sudah cukup kau membuat aku gila, sekarang aku semakin gila lagi."

Hinata menggigit bibir dengan seksi. Sok bergaya nakal di depan Naruto. "Ada 'kah segila aku?" Ia berhasil menelanjangi bagian tubuh atas Naruto. Tak lagi menyisakan apa-apa setelah kaos putih yang menjadi pelindung terakhir.

"Lebih daripada gilanya dirimu."

Naruto berdiam diri saat Hinata melanjutkan aksi. Melepas jeratan tali pinggang yang mengikat di atas pinggulnya.

"Oh ya? Jangan bilang cuma gombalan semata. Aku tak suka kebohongan. Aku ingin kau jujur."

Terpaksa kegiatan Hinata terselak ketika pemilik mata indah itu lekas meraih tangannya, kemudian meletakan telapak lembutnya pada dada bidang nan menonjol itu. Hangat. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Coba rasakan."

Karena badan tingginya, Hinata mampu terlindungi dari guyuran shower meski hanya wajah. Paling tidak ia bisa memandangi paras rupawan lelaki yang dicintai olehnya.

"...detak jantungku menggebu-gebu. Memikirkan mu membuat aku gila sendiri, itulah penyebab jantung ini berdetak tidak normal. Apa kau merasakannya?"

Kini Hinata tersenyum penuh kepuasan. "Ya. Jelas sekali." Ia menjawab sejujur mungkin, bukan kebohongan semata. Irama jantung Naruto benar-benar bertalu.

Senyum Naruto terulas lebar hingga menampakan sedikit deretan giginya. "Jiwa dan ragaku ini hanya untukmu. Tidak untuk yang lain, sekalipun Istriku sendiri." Ia menangkup kembali pipi Hinata yang memar. "...daridulu hingga kini aku tetap milikmu... hanya milikmu."

Hinata luluh. Sekian tahun bersikap angkuh, kini sudah saatnya ia mengembalikan jati diri yang lama. Bersifat seperti Hinata Hyuga yang sebenarnya. Mencintai Naruto Namikaze dan selalu tersenyum lembut dan ceria.

Terlalu basah dan menggoda, tanpa ragu Naruto langsung menyerang bibir ranum milik Hinata. Menyapu permukaannya, menyesap lembut diawal perpaduan hingga berujung pada gigitan erotis.

Serangan brutal Naruto menambah semangat bagi Hinata. Dengan tergesa ia mempercepat gerakan tangan. Menarik habis tali pinggang pria itu dan dijatuhkan begitu saja pada lantai keramik— di mana kacamata frame tercampak sia-sia di bawah guyuran air segar.

Naruto menekukan kaki, merundukan badan lantas menompangkan bokong Hinata pada kedua lengannya. Menjadikan tempat layak untuk duduk setelah itu ia kembali berdiri tegap.

Punggung telanjang Hinata terdesak rapat pada dinding kamar mandi, sementara Naruto sendiri dibuat bertelanjang dada, hanya tersisa celana blazer, itupun karena tidak sempat dibuka oleh gadis itu. Ia kehabisan waktu karena telah diangkat sebelum semuanya selesai.

Naruto mengusap lembut pinggul Hinata yang berisi dengan tekapak tangannya, memberi sensasi luar biasa terhadap si empu. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar sedetik merasakan sentuhan dari kulit halus. Ternyata telapak tangan Naruto tidak kasar.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, menariknya lalu kembali dilumat. Berulang kali seperti itu, terkadang pula rambut pirang sang lelaki ia jambak pelan guna melampiaskan sensasi aneh yang melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Rasa nikmat itu bermula dari pucuk kepala hingga berakhir di ujung kaki. Perasaan itu nyata. Hinata tidak sedang bermimpi seperti sebelumnya. Naruto bersungguh-sungguh menciumnya, membelai dan mencumbu dirinya.

Klik.

Air dingin tak lagi berguguran dari shower, telah dimatikan oleh Naruto. Mengenai yang terjadi pada malam ini, semua itu disebabkan oleh rasa lelah yang tak terbendung lagi. Ia lelah bersabar, lelah menunggu dan terus menanti harapan yang tak pasti. Jika memulainya dari sekarang Hinata nya pasti tak akan lepas.

Lebih baik seperti ini. Bermain dibelakang.

Berhenti berkutat dengan bibir peach Hinata, ciuman brutal Naruto dialihkan ke leher. Ia bermain lama di sana. Memberi kecupan demi kecupan manis, menyapu dengan lidah hingga meninggalkan bercak merah tanda cinta." Ahhhhh...ehhh."Hinata mendesah

Persetan dengan semuanya. Naruto tak peduli terhadap apapun, yang pasti saat ini ia membutuhkan Hinata. Sangat membutuhkan gadis manis itu.

"_Tinggal satu tahun lagi..."_

Ruam yang menandakan hak milik menodai leher mulus Hinata. Ada beberapa buah, dan itu disebabkan oleh ulah mulut Naruto. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli hingga tak memikirkan konsekunsi dari ulahnya yang memberi kiss mark di kulit leher Hinata.

Gadis itu pasti bisa mengatasi masalah mereka. Naruto percaya benar akan hal tersebut.

_"...oh, tidak. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Ya, hanya beberapa bulan. Setelah semuanya berakhir maka aku bisa memiliki Hinata seutuhnya_."berkata dalam Hati

Perjanjian kontrak mereka bersifat sementara. Setelah genap dua tahun maka habislah sudah masa kontrak itu. Sesuai isi dalam surat perjanjian, dua tahun kemudian Naruto dan Sara akan bercerai.

Dengan harapan cinta akan tumbuh menjadi alasan Ayah Sara menjebak Naruto, namun sayang harapan lelaki itu sudah pupus sebelum sempat tiba dipertengahan jalan. Dari awal semuanya sudah berada diujung tanduk, hanya bersabar dan terus bersabar dalam menanti masanya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto disetiap detiknya.

Tinggal tujuh bulan lagi waktu pernikahan mereka. Ya, tujuh bulan.

Hanya tujuh bulan.

Naruto menggeram hebat. Hinata terlalu nikmat, lagi-lagi membuatnya gila. Nafsu memenuhi kepala pirangnya sehingga ia tak dapat lagi berpikir dengan waras, hanya ingin terpuaskan dengan Hinata yang menjadi lawan main. Ia tak pernah segila ini sebelumnya, sampai tak berhenti menggeram kenikmatan.

Hinata berusaha menetralisirkan nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Hentakan brutal Naruto membuat tubuhnya terguncang di atas tilam nan empuk. Ia melepaskan suaranya tanpa beban. Mendesah seerotis mungkin.Naruto terus memaju mundur pingulnya "Ahhh...ahhh Naru". Hinata terus mendesah hebat...Plak plak plak bunyi becek mulai terdengar di sela penyatuan mereka

Drrtt... drrtt...

Drrtt... drrtt...

Handpone di atas meja papan itu bergetar berulang kali, dan berulang kali pula diabaikan oleh pemiliknya.

Hinata menghiraukan segala yang ada, untuk saat ini hanya Naruto yang ia inginkan. Persetan dengan semuanya. Masa bodoh dengan Sara. Ia tak peduli lagi. Biarlah seperti ini, menjadi jati diri yang asli termasuk segala keegoisan yang sudah menjadi sifat bawaan lahir.

Kepala pirang itu enyah dari lekukan leher Hinata. Mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah bersemu gadis di bawah tindihannya seraya menggigit bibir— berusaha menahan suara geramannya sendiri...terndengar desahan merdu yang lolos dari selah bibir wanita yang di tindihnya wajah merona dangan bibir membengkak dan tubuh berkeringat..Membuat nafsu Naruto meningkat

Mulai detik ini sudah menjadi hobi Naruto mengamati wajah memerah Hinata yang tengah bertekuk menahan nikmat. Manis dan menggoda, jangan salahkan dirinya bila semakin cinta kepada gadis itu. Semakin menggilai kekasih hatinya itu.

Setiap hari Naruto dibuat jatuh cinta oleh Hinata melalui tatapan, senyuman dan sekarang sentuhan. Gadis itu telah mengikat erat dirinya dengan tali cinta. Memenjarakan dirinya dibalik jeruji cinta.

Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa melepas diri dari jeratan cinta Hinata. Selamanya dia akan terperangkap dalam jeruji cinta milik gadis Hyuga tersebut.Hinata menatap balik prianya yang sedang menatap intens dirinya dengan penuh perasaan Hinata mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Naruto terlihat sexy di matanya dengan wajah penuh keringat ia yang tidak tahan.. segera Menarik tengkuk Naruto dan melumat habis bibirnya

Tri-Tone!

Sekian kali tak menjawab panggilan, akhirnya satu pesan baru dikirim oleh kontak yang bernama Sara Nee-Chan.

From Sara Nee-Chan

Jangan khawatirkan aku. Hari ini aku pulang malam lagi, mungkin akan pulang bersama Naruto sekalian. Aku terpaksa menetap di Rumah Sakit karena pasienku membutuhkan penanganan. Kau jaga diri baik-baik selama kami sibuk bekerja, jangan kelayapan kemana-mana lagi wahai adik tersayangku. I love you. Very love you, muach.

Pesan dari Sara untuk Hinata.

"Ahh. Narutohh~"

Lelaki itu berdesis mendengarkan desah manja Hinata. Ia bertambah semangat memacu pinggul. Mendesak tubuh sempit gadis itu sedalam mungkin, hingga saat berhasil mencapai titik ternikmat lenguh merdu mengalun di telinganya.

Naruto merundukan kepala. Menautkan kening mereka tanpa menghentikan pinggul, sesekali memberi kecupan-kecupan cinta di sekitar wajah Hinata, mengatakan kepada semua yang ada di dalam kamar ini bahwa gadis manis itu hanya miliknya seorang.

Rembulan yang mengintip dari celah gorden yang melayang-layang lembut ditiup angin turut menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan kedua insan di dalam kamar bernuansa putih bersih itu.

Mereka hanyalah sepasang kekasih tak berdosa yang saling mencintai, yang tak bisa bersatu karena hambatan dari orang tak bertanggung jawab.

Persatuan mereka tertunda. Belum saatnya, namun suatu saat nanti pasti bersama. Sudah menjadi janji takdir untuk menyatukan mereka dalam ikatan yang seharusnya. Benang merah serta janji suci.

THE END


End file.
